


Звезды нынче с кислинкой

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Mawaru Penguindrum
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Космо-AU. Хакерша Огиномэ Ринго пробирается на борт корабля братьев-контрабандистов Такакура. Она хочет найти свою похищенную сестру — в которой братья узнают свою сестру, умершую много лет назад…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: forion  
> \---  
> Отсылки к классике жанра присутствуют. Упомянутые в тексте коды имеют смысл, самые любопытные читатели могут попытаться их расшифровать. Название фика взято из песни Руслана Бажина.  
> \---  
> Иллюстрации:  
> [countdown.](http://madh.deviantart.com/art/penguindrum-countdown-574182984) \- Sei Mikoto  
> [К вопросу о голубцах](http://april-ame.deviantart.com/art/About-cabbage-roll-572659583) \- концептуальная акула  
> [Побег. Нет никакого города](http://april-ame.deviantart.com/art/The-escape-There-is-no-city-572659046) \- концептуальная акула

Он включил прогрев планетарных двигателей и заодно запустил тестирование FTL. Пять минут назад пришло голосовое сообщение от Камбы: «Я скоро буду, готовь вылет. Поведешь на орбиту».  
Сёма вздохнул:  
— Опять удираем.  
— Кью! — с готовностью подтвердил Второй, на секунду оторвавшись от поедания любимого бессмертного кактуса.  
Сёма не любил пилотировать в экстремальных условиях, не любил гонки — не было у него такого азарта, как у брата. Пилотом от бога из них двоих был Кам, а он, Сёма, — навигатором. Тоже от бога. Так утверждал Камба, всегда полагавшийся на его расчеты. Но брат, к сожалению, не мог одновременно поднимать в стратосферу «Принцессу» с открытым грузовым шлюзом и виртуозно сажать на борт глайдер.  
Кстати о шлюзе. На мониторе появилась Пингвинья Шляпка и сообщила в своей обычной дурацкой манере, сверкая розовыми глазищами и размахивая руками:  
— Слушай же, тот, из кого ничего путного не выйдет! Готовность FTL сорок девять процентов. Готовность планетарных двигателей восемьдесят девять процентов. Шлюз грузового отсека открыт.  
— Да знаю я...  
Коммуникатор тренькнул.  
— Хватит рефлексировать, стартуй, — приказал Кам. — Курс норд-норд-вест пока что. Я на подходе.  
— Ладно уж, — буркнул Сёма и ввел команду с клавиатуры.  
— Шлюз, — напомнила Шляпа.  
— Помолчи, — отмахнулся он.  
— Закрой грузовой шлюз, — не унималась противная девица.  
— Иди нахрен! — Сёме было настолько не до нее, что он начал выражаться, как брат.  
Шляпа обиженно отключилась и вывела на монитор подсвеченную схему корабля с цифрами и графиками. Так-то лучше.  
— Пристегнитесь, обормоты! — сказал он пингвинам и легонько потянул штурвал на себя. «Принцесса Кристалла» оторвалась от поверхности планеты, неловко рыскнула вправо и пошла в сторону океана. На схеме мигал оранжевым грузовой отсек и светилась надпись «Частичная разгерметизация».  
Сёма включил отсчет времени. Через две минуты после взлета планетарные двигатели наберут полную мощность, и тогда придется либо закрывать шлюз, либо включать аварийный режим. Главное, чтобы Шляпа не успела перехватить управление, не то Камбе худо придется.  
— Кам, давай скорее, — тихо попросил он, совсем забыв про автоматическую отправку голосовых сообщений.  
— Да здесь я уже! — неожиданно рявкнул коммуникатор. — Вот же нытик!  
Сёма подпрыгнул от неожиданности, и «Принцесса» снова рыскнула в сторону. На мониторе появилась светлая точка глайдера Камбы.  
— Держи курс, балда! — прикрикнул брат. Но Сёма уже и так выправил курс и теперь краем глаза следил за положением глайдера и отсчетом времени. Минута двадцать восемь секунд... двадцать семь... двадцать шесть...  
За глайдером появились две красные точки, подписанные «Unknown».  
Ну конечно. Погоня.  
«Принцесса» начала мелко подрагивать, и удерживать ее на горизонтальном курсе становилось все труднее. Ладони вспотели.  
Девяносто пять процентов мощности. Девочка почти готова вертикально взмыть к звёздам. «Еще не сейчас, милая. Мы должны вытащить Камбу».  
Пятьдесят шесть секунд. Глайдер поравнялся с «Принцессой» — точка мигала по правому борту.  
— Держи скорость, Сёма!  
— Держу...  
Девяносто семь процентов. Поперек схемы вылезла надпись «Alert», во всплывающем окне снова появилась Шляпа:  
— Опасность! Перевод на автоматическое упра...  
— Отклонить! — заорал он.  
Корпус корабля дрожал все сильнее. Глайдер вырвался вперед, к носу «Принцессы», приноравливаясь к ее скорости.  
Сейчас.  
Сёме хотелось закрыть глаза каждый раз, когда Камба проделывал этот трюк. Чёртов пижон.  
Глайдер притормозил на мгновение и вильнул влево как раз в тот момент, когда открытый грузовой шлюз поравнялся с ним. Громыхнули магнитные ловушки. Коммуникатор разразился ругательствами на нескольких языках.  
— Закрыть грузовой шлюз!  
Девяносто девять процентов. Как же медленно закрывается эта железяка!  
Наконец Шляпа сообщила:  
— Глайдер на борту. Герметичность восстановлена. Мощность двигателей сто процентов.  
Он сбросил горизонтальную тягу и потянул штурвал. Растущая сила тяжести вдавила его в кресло, сзади раздалось слабое «Кью!»  
«Принцесса Кристалла» выходила в верхние слои атмосферы, два чужих глайдера безнадежно отстали.


	2. Chapter 2

***  
Когда-то корабль назывался «Химари». В память о сестре.  
Такакура Химари умерла совсем ребенком, ей было не больше семи. Неизвестная хворь сожгла ее за считанные часы: все началось как обычная простуда, но когда отец и Камба довезли Химари до больницы, врачи не смогли снять жар. Они вообще ничего не смогли сделать.  
Ни тело, ни даже прах Химари семье не отдали. Родители просили, требовали, обивали пороги, но ничего не добились. В городе началась эпидемия новой инфекции, и сестра была ее первой жертвой. Вакцина была получена только через десять дней и сто сорок летальных исходов.   
Мать так и не оправилась после этого. Из-за того, что они не смогли похоронить Химари, она продолжала верить, что дочь жива, но ее почему-то прячут. По правде говоря, никто из них действительно не видел Химари мертвой, но отец сказал, что не стоит питать ложных надежд, а отцу они с Камбой привыкли верить.  
Когда братьям было по шестнадцать и родителей с ними уже давно не было, Камба и Сёма купили потрепанный малый транспортник и назвали его «Химари». Вида кораблик был неказистого, но братья лично покрасили его хотя бы внутри (на хороший ремонт обшивки денег не хватило), и Сёма перенастроил интерфейс корабельного искина. Он обработал сохранившиеся голофото маленькой Химари и получил несколько изображений хорошенькой юной девушки с длинными волосами карамельного цвета. Так могла бы выглядеть их сестра лет в тринадцать, если бы не вмешалась проклятая судьба.   
Но примерно год спустя системы корабля поразил загадочный вирус «Пингвиний барабан», который полностью изменил все настройки, включая искина, и даже название корабля. Место виртуальной Химари заняла нахальная Принцесса Кристалла, как она себя называла. Самое неприятное в этой девахе было то, что она почти полностью скопировала внешность Химари, наделив ее безумного цвета глазами, не менее безумной шляпкой в виде головы императорского пингвина и отвратительными манерами.   
Сёма потратил кучу времени, сил и денег на то, чтобы вычистить проклятую вирусню. Но когда он все же закончил эту нудную работу и собрался было восстановить прежние настройки, Камба почему-то захотел оставить эту... розовоглазую. И даже название корабля не дал поменять на старое. Сёма тогда крепко обиделся за Химари, но в глазах у брата было что-то такое, что пришлось нехотя уступить. Правда, Принцессой он искина все равно никогда не называл. Исключительно Шляпой.   
Примерно тогда же на корабле появились и синие пингвины. Их доставили на борт в замороженном контейнере, который никто из братьев не заказывал. Тварюшек было трое, каждая со своим характером. Один из пингвинов сразу же прилип к Камбе, второй — к самому Сёме. Насчет третьего они решили, что будь Химари с ними — это был бы ее пингвин. Трешку поэтому решили считать девочкой. Она была очень хозяйственной и миролюбивой.  
А заносчивую Эсмеральду им подбросили позже, причем по лицу Камбы было понятно, что тут опять не обошлось без обманутых девиц. Но брат так и не сознался, кто же был отправителем этого «подарочка».


	3. Chapter 3

***  
После выхода на орбиту Сёма включил искусственную гравитацию, и спустя несколько минут в рубке наконец-то появился Камба — взъерошенный, с лихорадочным блеском в глазах, как будто стимуляторов наелся. Но Сё знал, что это всего лишь адреналин.   
За братом прискакал Первый с пластырем на башке, воинственно крикнул «Кью!» и полез обниматься с Трешкой и Эсмеральдой. Пингвин ни в какую не желал расставаться с хозяином, и Кам таскал его с собой везде — благо, эти обормоты на людях успешно мимикрировали под окружающую среду.   
— У нас есть немного времени, – сказал Камба. — Совсем немного. Рассчитай прыжок к орбите шестой планеты.   
— Куда-куда?   
— К. Орбите. Шестой. Планеты. Какое из этих четырех слов тебе непонятно?   
Он всегда был таким. Сёма привык и чаще всего молча делал свою работу, но иногда кончалось и его почти ангельское терпение.   
— Камба! У нас остался один контейнер дестиния. Ровно на один прыжок. И ещё у нас перевес в полторы тонны. И мы прыгаем в лапы к газовому гиганту, до которого, кстати, вполне можно долететь за сорок часов на планетарке. Может, просто откроем шлюзы и не будем трепыхаться?   
— Вот идиот! — зло сказал Камба. — Сёма, у нас нет сорока часов! Просто заткнись и посчитай!   
— Ничего я не буду считать, пока ты не объяснишь, в чем дело! — он демонстративно повернулся спиной.  
— Тогда я прыгну наугад.  
— Да хоть упрыгайся!   
На покладистого Сёму упрямство находило редко, но если уж находило, переупрямить его не мог никто. И старший сдался, смягчился. Отдышался, а потом сказал совсем другим тоном:  
— Ну, ладно. Прости.  
Он молчал. Внутри еще кипело и клокотало, и справиться с собой было непросто.   
— Сё, — Кам тронул его за плечо. — Ты мне нужен. Пожалуйста.   
Сёма проглотил непрошеные слёзы — они всегда приходили после приступа гнева, — и обернулся. Камба смотрел виновато:  
— В глайдере шестнадцать контейнеров. Аванс. И возле шестой планеты мы скинем эти полторы тонны.  
— Угу. Почему именно там, ты не объяснишь?  
— Не сейчас. Сделай расчет с этими поправками. Времени почти не осталось. Остальное расскажу по пути. Да, и следующий прыжок — за пределы системы, на твое усмотрение. Туда, где нас трудно будет найти. И где можно будет передохнуть.  
— Хорошо, — вздохнул Сёма и сел на штурманское место, смахнув с кресла разлёгшуюся там Эсмеральду.   
— Кью! — возмутилась пингвиниха и вальяжно спланировала на пол. Слабая искусственная гравитация «Принцессы» создавалась для людей, пингвины были слишком мелкими и легкими, поэтому слегка зависали над полом.   
Первый расчет был готов через семь минут, Сёма сбросил координаты на пилотский терминал и поспешил заняться второй трассой. Он любил свою работу и любил брата, но сейчас ему хотелось поскорее покончить с делами и остаться одному. Ненадолго. Он знал, что соскучится по Камбе меньше чем за пару часов.   
— Принцесса, готовность FTL? — Запросил Кам.   
— Сто процентов, — ответила Пингвинья Шляпка.   
— Начинаю отсчёт. Пять. Четыре. Три. Два. Один. Джамп!   
«Принцесса» прыгнула, и к горлу подкатил тошнотворный сладковатый комок. Сёма мысленно выругался.   
Через несколько секунд всё закончилось, и на мониторы выплыл сиренево-ржавый бок газового гиганта.  
— Камба?  
— Что?  
— Если мы сбросим груз здесь, его захватит планета. Он провалится в атмосферу.   
— Ты прав.   
— Тогда кто... или ЧТО его там подберёт? — Сёма передернул плечами, представив себе, кто мог обитать в метаново-аммиачных облаках, не говоря уже про океан из жидкого водорода.   
— Ничего не хочу об этом знать. И тебе советую не забивать голову. Мы смоемся отсюда, как только ты дашь мне координаты, остальное — не наше дело.   
— А как же плата? Ты сказал, что шестнадцать контейнеров — это аванс.   
— Сё, ну что ты как маленький, — вздохнул старший. — Исполнителей обычно убирают. Если нам дадут покинуть систему и не отберут аванс, это уже будет удача.  
Он прикрыл глаза.   
— Кам, почему мы с каждым разом вляпываемся во всё большее дерьмо?   
— Не знаю. Может, потому что мелкой сошке вроде нас остаются одни отбросы? Работа, за которую больше никто не берется?   
— Ты уверен, что мы когда-нибудь сможем выйти из игры?  
— Мы же ради этого работаем, нет?  
— Да.   
Они просто мечтали путешествовать по вселенной. Два брата — пилот и навигатор, на маленьком обшарпанном грузовом кораблике с пафосным именем «Принцесса Кристалла». Но вселенная принадлежала Системе, и если ты не был на ее стороне, то ты автоматически оказывался на стороне тех, кто пытался Систему уничтожить. А они так хотели забыть о прошлом и жить сами по себе...   
Сёма вызвал на монитор координаты и нажал «Переслать».  
— Вот, держи. Я пойду на камбуз.   
— Давай, — кивнул старший. — С грузом я сам разберусь.  
«Приготовлю голубцы в знак примирения», — подумал Сёма и удивился своим мыслям. Голубцы? В знак примирения? Что за бред? И что такое вообще эти «голубцы»?   
Тем временем шустрая Трешка выкатила из кладовки герметично запаянный зеленоватый шар. На этикетке было написано «Капуста». В последний раз они брали овощи на одной дальней колонии, и Сёма заказывал наугад из полусотни незнакомых названий. «Что ж, будем осваивать экзотическую кухню».  
Он поискал в базе рецепты с овощем «капуста» и обнаружил слово «голубцы». Надо же... Ох и возни же с ними! А впрочем, сейчас очень кстати будет занять руки и разгрузить голову.   
Сёма внимательно перечитал рецепт и принялся разделять «капусту» на отдельные листы. Второй и Трёшка, как обычно, путались под ногами и подъедали все, до чего могли дотянуться, даже целлофан.   
«Тихий вечер в кругу семьи», — подумал он, глядя на пингвинов, и улыбнулся.


	4. Chapter 4

***  
Камба лениво потягивал коктейль, развалившись на лежаке. Еще с орбиты он приметил уютную лазурную бухточку и сразу по прибытии купил абонемент в пляжный клуб, которому принадлежало это райское место.   
Планету-курорт выбрал Сёма. Акватея славилась чистыми океанскими пляжами, комфортабельными отелями, недорогими коктейлями и сговорчивыми аборигенками, но кроме того, тут еще были какие-то горы, джунгли и природные парки с животными — разлечения в самый раз для скромного, что твой монах, братца.   
Камба не раз пытался выяснить: если Сёма не интересуется девушками, то, может быть, ему больше по душе парни? Он дал понять младшему, что ему, в общем-то, без разницы, какие у брата гендерные предпочтения, лишь бы уже начал выбираться из своей скорлупы, не младенец ведь. Сёма, как обычно, заливался краской по самые уши и отмалчивался. Видимо, действительно еще не созрел. Странно, он ведь и младший-то довольно условно, там той разницы... ну да черт с ним, не к проституткам же его вести, в самом-то деле.   
Очаровательная мулатка на соседнем лежаке — как там, бишь, ее, Росита, что ли, — вызывающе потягивалась, выставляя вперед красивую крепкую грудь, едва прикрытую ярким бикини. Она сама подошла познакомиться, Камба не возражал – на то он и курорт, чтобы развлекаться. Он угостил девушку свежевыжатым соком — Росита была сотрудницей клуба, и от алкоголя с видимым сожалением отказалась, взамен предложив после окончания ее рабочего дня оторваться по-настоящему на пляжной вечеринке. Камба, разумеется, согласился и уже предвкушал оглушающую музыку, поцелуи с привкусом текилы и ночное купание вдвоем.  
Коммуникатор тренькнул, и Камба раздраженно подумал: «Ну что ему опять понадобилось? Как маленький, без брата никуда...»  
— Кам, у нас проблема, — младший хмурил брови. За его спиной угадывались очертания рубки «Принцессы». Странно он ведь должен быть сейчас в другом месте  
— Сёма, что ты делаешь на борту? Ты же вроде собирался на экскурсию к каким-то водопадам?  
— Я вернулся. Меня вызвала Шляпа.   
— Что? Ну-ка, подожди минуту, — Камба приподнялся было, но мулатка уже все поняла и деликатно удалилась, послав ему воздушный поцелуй. — Говори.  
— Нас пытаются взломать. Я постоянно получаю сообщения от какой-то Клаудии. Камба, что ты ей сделал?   
— Не знаю я никакой Клаудии! — сердито бросил он. — Что она пишет?   
— «Тук-тук-тук!»  
— И все?  
— Угу. Зато каждые пять минут. И одновременно идет атака на файрволлы.  
Камба выругался.  
— Я скоро буду.   
— Опять будешь на ходу запрыгивать? — с опаской поинтересовался брат.  
— Пока нет необходимости. Но двигатели можешь начать прогревать.   
— Ладно. Ты все-таки подумай, кто бы это мог быть.  
Он думал, пока несся галопом на стоянку, перескакивая через лежаки, и пока вел глайдер к космопорту, привычно отключив большую часть автоматики — Камба терпеть не мог, когда машина не отзывалась на каждое его движение. Кому он успел здесь насолить? Да никому, они на планете были всего третий день. В первый, как обычно, занимались делами — техосмотр, припасы, топливо, денежные операции. Весь второй день Сёма таскал его по местным достопримечательностям. Познакомиться Камба успел только с Роситой — кстати, извиниться бы перед ней, но некогда...  
Значит, за ними следили. Плохо. Тем более, что Камба не мог вспомнить никакой Клаудии, хоть тресни. Брошенная девушка с навязчивой идеей отомстить обидчику не стала бы подписываться чужим именем. Значит, это не несчастная влюбленная. Совсем хреново. Хотя это еще неизвестно, что хуже — гангстеры на хвосте или месть обиженной женщины.   
Обиженных женщин в жизни Камбы хватало. Это потом он научился выбирать таких, которым не приходит в их прелестные головки обижаться на неверного возлюбленного, и заводить с ними короткие интрижки. А поначалу он пытался строить Серьезные Отношения... Которые всегда заканчивались одним и тем же: Камбе в конце концов надоедало однообразие, и он уходил, не попрощавщись. Брошенные девицы преследовали его, угрожали, умоляли вернуться... это было ужасно глупо и противно.   
Один раз они даже создали мини-клуб «разбитых сердец».   
Идиотки.   
Масако, впрочем, идиоткой не была, но от этого было ничуть не легче, как раз наоборот. Девушка из влиятельной семьи, наследница большой корпорации — о, у нее хватало связей и денег, чтобы отравить жизнь нищебродам вроде Камбы. Он подозревал, что первыми двумя провалами на вступительных экзаменах они тоже были обязаны Масако: Камбу преподаватели валили за то, что он посмел уйти от нее, а брата — за компанию.  
В конце концов она успокоилась и отстала — Камба ничего не слышал о Масако вот уже год.   
Не взялась ли она за старое? Может, у нее рецидив?


	5. Chapter 5

***  
Сёма выглядел растерянным и даже немного испуганным.   
— Слушай, мне все это не нравится, — сказал он.  
— Что еще случилось?  
— В том-то и дело, что ничего! Эта барышня, если это действительно барышня, почти сломала третий защитный контур, а потом просто исчезла.   
— И больше попыток взлома не было?  
— Нет.  
— Так это же хорошо, разве нет? — не понял Камба.  
— Нет, — вздохнул Сё. — В этом нет никакого смысла. Сначала она нагло вламывалась в нашу систему, почти пробила дыру в защите, а потом отступила.   
— Может, ее кто-то спугнул? Или она просто прощупывала наши щиты?  
— Прощупать можно и аккуратнее. Это даже я могу сделать почти незаметно. А она тупо долбилась напролом. Мне кажется, она что-то замаскировала под попыткой проникновения. Что-то, чего я не вижу. И мне это кое-что напоминает... помнишь, вирус, который поменял нам интерфейс системы? Он проявился не сразу.  
— Думаешь, она могла подсадить нам что-нибудь?  
— Подозреваю, но не могу ничего обнаружить.  
— Ну, если ты не можешь, то нам остается только ждать, пока оно вылезет на свет божий.  
— Вот это мне и не нравится, — снова вздохнул брат.   
— Ладно, не паникуй раньше времени, выкрутимся.   
— Угу. Постараюсь. Прости, что выдернул тебя с курорта.   
— Что уж теперь, не возвращаться же, — вздохнул Камба. — Провесь нам трассу до системы Гинза.   
— Мы больше не летим на Икэбукуро?  
— Летим, но не сразу. Сейчас рановато, и сменить маршрут не помешает. Как у нас с припасами?  
— Все давно на борту. Можно сниматься в любую минуту.  
— Умница ты наша. Тогда не будем тянуть с этим. Дай мне знать, когда будет готов маршрут. Я пока выведу нас на орбиту.  
Сё с головой ушел в расчеты, а Камба отправил запрос на вылет. Когда они стояли в приличных портах, он старался соблюдать правила, чтобы не привлекать к «Принцессе» лишнего внимания.  
Шляпка появилась на голоэкране, помахивая ярко-красным конвертом — это был ответ диспетчерской космопорта.  
— Прочти, — попросил Камба.   
Искин заколебался :  
— Не знаю, достойны ли вы чтобы я вам читала входящие письма.   
— Убраться поскорее с поверхности — и в твоих интересах тоже, — напомнил Камба. Шляпка вздохнула:  
— Ладно уж. «Борту 95 «Принцесса Кристалла», единый опознавательный код AC15171121, рекомендуется оставаться на месте стоянки. Вылет не разрешен».   
— Чего? Запроси причину! — приказал Камба.   
— Не хочу, — капризно сказала Шляпа. Он начал злиться:  
— Я не спрашиваю, чего ты хочешь. Запрос причины отказа, быстро! Ответ представить немедленно по получении.   
Искин неохотно подчинился — все-таки Шляпа была хоть и весьма своеобразной, но программной оболочкой, и не могла совсем игнорировать приказы, как делал иногда его брат и по совместительству навигатор.   
— Управляющие системы порта перегружены, — сообщила она пять минут спустя. — Ожидайте снижения нагрузки.   
— Черт знает что, — сказал Камба. — Сейчас же не час пик. Дай мне обзор взлетов и посадок в нашем секторе.   
Взглянув на цифры, Камба убедился, что трафик в порту был ничтожный. Кто-то хотел задержать вылет «Принцессы» по неизвестной причине.   
— Сё, прости, что отрываю, но тебе стоит пристегнуться покрепче. Экстренный взлет без разрешения диспетчеров.   
— Опять? — вздохнул Сёма. — Пингвины, по местам. Кам снова собирается устроить нам веселые старты.   
«Принцесса» заблокировала шлюзы, и Камба аккуратно поднял корабль в воздух, ожидая чего угодно — от гневных воплей диспетчерской службы до полицейского перехвата. Но, как ни странно, реакции не последовало, либо она слишком уж запаздывала. Он занял обычную для малолитражек стартовую позицию на десяти метрах, осмотрелся, просканировал ближайшие окрестности и, не обнаружив ничего угрожающего, потянул штурвал на себя. «Принцесса», только этого и ожидавшая, стала легко набирать высоту.   
И никакой погони.   
Подозрительно все это. Зачем тогда запрещать кораблю вылет?  
Сёма сбросил на его терминал три варианта маршрута, через разные сектора. Расход топлива на разгон почему-то был повышенный.   
— Сё, а куда у нас уходит лишних три куба планетарки? Мы же порожняком идем, не считая припасов.  
— А вот это я у тебя хотел спросить. У нас опять перегруз на восемьсот сорок пять килограмм, и я понятия не имею, что это. Когда ты успел?  
— Ничего я не брал!  
— Кам, хватит ломать комедию, — сердито сказал Сёма. — Ну, снова левый груз, привыкать что ли? Мог бы и сказать.   
— Сё, — насторожился Камба. — Это уже серьезно. Я правда не брал никакого груза, ни левого, ни правого.   
Младший прикусил губу, размышляя, потом бросился к своему терминалу:  
— Шляпа, дай логи погрузки и счета. Сравнительный анализ веса.   
Искин, немного поломавшись, вывел таблицы. Все сходилось, все заказанное оплачено, все оплаченное погружено на борт. Ничего подозрительного, ничего, что не проходило бы в счетах и накладных.   
Но лишний вес все-таки был.   
— Ты потолстела на восемьсот сорок пять кило, — мрачно пошутил Камба и тут же об этом пожалел, потому что Шляпа, обидевшись, пригасила все экраны и прикинулась неработающей.  
—– Кам, ну ты нашел время! — возмутился брат. — Я сканирую трюмы, между прочим.   
— Прости. Шляпка, продолжить сканирование.  
— А передо мной извиниться? — Пингвинья Шляпка недовольно сморщила носик.   
— Вот еще я перед искином не извинялся... — Мониторы снова погасли. — Ох, ладно. Я больше не буду, — буркнул Камба.   
Сканирование ничего не дало. Лишнего груза не было. Сёма пошел проверять те тайники, про которые знал, Камба лично залез во все остальные.   
Чисто.   
— Восемьсот сорок пять килограмм. Что за черт?  
— Восемьсот — это примерный вес аварийной капсулы... — задумчиво сказал Сёма.   
Камба сразу сообразил, к чему он клонит:  
— А сорок пять — это вес небольшого и очень худого человека, — закончил он за брата.   
Спасательных капсул на «Принцессе» никогда не было, у братьев просто вечно не хватало на них денег. Да и в случае аварии болтаться поодиночке в пространстве, запертыми в крохотных скорлупках без возможности управлять ими, в надежде, что хотя бы одного из них подберут... По статистике, в девяноста шести процентах случаев капсулы так и оставались дрейфовать навечно в космосе. В общем, они давно решили, что не хотят такого издевательского шанса на спасение. Или летать вместе, или сразу...  
Они посмотрели друг на друга, и Камба вздохнул:  
— Могли бы и раньше догадаться. У нас на борту сталкер.   
— Я тебе больше скажу, — добавил Сёма. — Он не совсем на борту. Он снаружи, иначе не было бы необходимости в капсуле. Это «прилипала».  
— Рискованный ход. А почему Шляпа не засекла, как к ней приклеились?  
— Атака на файрволлы, — напомнил Сёма. — Вот от чего нас отвлекали.   
— Шляпка, дай внешний обзор корпуса, — скомандовал Камба. — Ага, вот она!   
Незваная гостья цеплялась к стыковочному узлу. На стандартную спасательную капсулу-сигару она походила мало: «прилипала» выглядела круглой и почти плоской, с небольшим вздутием посередине.   
«Прилипалы» появились довольно давно, и мода на них уже почти прошла. Предназначались они в первую очередь для любителей острых ощущений, достаточно обеспеченных, чтобы позволить себе такую игрушку. Первые аппараты были переделаны из все тех же стандартных капсул-сигар, потом их стали изготавливать на заказ. Собственно, все началось именно с «эскейпа», как его потом назвали. Смысл был в том, чтобы добровольно залезть в спасательную капсулу и катапультироваться в ней в открытый космос. Обычно участники бросали друг другу вызов и стартовали минимум по двое. Кто дольше продержится и не запросится домой, тот и крутой пацан. Потом они стали цепляться к кораблям, причем особым шиком считалось незаметно прилипнуть к небольшим судам, на которых их легче заметить. Таким образом экстремалы чаще всего катались внутри системы, а отдельные затейники пытались вместе с кораблем совершить гиперпрыжок. Говорят, некоторые даже достигали цели... Конечно, спасательная капсула делается очень прочной, даже если она предназначена всего лишь для того, чтобы дрейфовать в пространстве. Просто если «прилипала» все-таки оторвется от корабля-носителя, то рискует вообще не выйти из гипера или выпасть где-нибудь у черта на рогах.   
В общем, самые больные на голову фанаты стали делать аппараты принципиально другой формы, с усиленными магнитными и прочими захватами, и еще некоторое время продолжали развлекаться. Для шпионажа «прилипалы» использовались редко — это было неоправданно дорого, ненадежно и малоэффективно.  
Однако же сейчас на корпусе их корабля висела именно «прилипала», и дай-то боги, чтобы это был просто бестолковый сынок богатеньких родителей, которому захотелось экстрима...   
— Как ты думаешь, он нас прослушивает? — спросил вдруг Камба.   
— Возможно. Я теперь ни в чем не уверен, — вздохнул Сёма. — А что?  
— Хочу предложить ему прогуляться с нами в гипере. Мне интересно, действительно ли он такой смелый.   
Камба замолчал, прислушиваясь. Тишина.   
— Ты думаешь, я блефую? — недобро усмехнулся он. — Если мы избавимся от тебя в гипертуннеле, я вздохну с облегчением и забуду. Не рассчитывай на мою совесть, я ее поменял в старшей школе на ускоритель для болида.   
Тишина.   
— Шляпка, прогрев FTL.   
«Принцесса» начала разгонять гипердвигатель. Камба запустил чек-лист.   
— Кам, ты уверен? — тихо спросил его брат. – Это же живой человек. Может, и правда подросток безмозглый...  
— Который взломал твою защиту? Скорее всего, это шпион, Сё. И мне его не жаль. Принцесса, отсчет.  
— Десять... — мурлыкнула Шляпка. — Девять... Восемь...  
Последний шанс для «зайца».   
— Семь... Шесть... Пять... Четыре...  
— Стойте! — раздался высокий женский голос. — Ладно. Я сдаюсь. Впустите меня внутрь.   
— Остановить отсчет! — тут же приказал Камба. — Принцесса, на корпусе посторонний объект. Ни в коем случае не отпускать.   
Сёма шумно выдохнул:  
— Теперь надо ее оттуда выцарапать так, чтобы она не удрала.  
— Да, и у нас очень мало времени.  
— Не собираюсь я удирать, — сообщила сталкерша. — Перенастройте шлюз, капсула откроется в него. А времени у нас полно. Погони не будет. Это я подделала сообщения диспетчера.


	6. Chapter 6

***  
Сталкерша на вид казалась примерно их с Камбой ровесницей. Худая, высокая, довольно симпатичная, но не из тех классических красавиц, что нравятся старшему. Каштановые волосы подстриженные короткой аккуратной шапочкой, светло-коричневые глаза, слегка курносый нос и открытая улыбка.   
— Тук-тук-тук, — сказала она.   
— Так это ты значит, Клаудия? — Сёма с интересом разглядывал незваную гостью. — Что еще за «тук-тук-тук», и что тебе от нас надо?  
— Вообще-то меня зовут Ринго. Насчет Клаудии — это была просто шутка, из одного старого шоу, еще двумерного. Я люблю ретро. Жаль, что вы не оценили.   
— Ну охренеть теперь, — Камба был зол и не стеснялся в выражениях. — Ты вышла на орбиту в «прилипале», чтобы мы оценили твою любовь ко всякому старью?  
— Нет, но это было бы мило с вашей стороны...  
— Хватит, — прервал ее старший. — Рассказывай, зачем приперлась, или вылетишь в шлюз. Без «прилипалы». Она нам пригодится.  
— Рассказывать придется долго. Вы точно хотите все это время висеть на орбите? Вы все-таки стартовали без согласования, патрули могут заинтересоваться.   
— Без тебя разберемся, что нам делать. Начинай, я внимательно слушаю. Сё...  
— Да? — отозвался Сёма.   
— Закинь нас куда-нибудь в сторону от больших трасс. Выбери из тех вариантов, что у тебя есть наготове. И тоже слушай.  
— Сейчас, дай мне пять минут.  
Сёма скормил искину заготовку маршрута, «Принцесса» прыгнула и через несколько неприятных секунд оказалась далеко от Акватеи. Ринго, которая на время прыжка присела на пол рубки за неимением свободных кресел, устроилась поудобнее и с интересом посмотрела на обзорный экран. Шляпа добросовестно продолжала транслировать шлюз, «прилипала» висела на нем как приклеенная.   
— Ух ты, не потерялась! — уважительно сказала девица. — Не зря такие деньжищи за нее отвалила.  
— Не уходи от темы, — поморщился Камба.   
— Какой ты нервный. Ладно. Я слежу за вами уже несколько месяцев. Мне нужна ваша помощь, а вам — моя.   
— Ну, что тебе от нас что-то надо — это мы уже поняли. Хотя я не вижу, с чего бы нам тебе помогать и что мы такого можем сделать, чего не могут другие перевозчики. Вот насчет того, что ты нам нужна, я сильно сомневаюсь.  
— Вот и зря. Но в любом случае мы с вами оказались связаны. Не по моей вине. Просто случайность.   
— Хватит уже говорить загадками, — буркнул Сёма. — Как именно связаны?  
— Примерно год назад ваш корабль был атакован и подчинен вирусом под названием «Пингвиний Барабан», не так ли?  
— Ну и что? Вирус мы давно уничтожили.  
— Да? — удивилась Ринго. — Полностью? А что же у вас тогда искин с интерфейсом Барабана разгуливает?   
— Потому что Камбе так захотелось, — пожал плечами Сё. — Это же только интерфейс, тела вируса в системе нет.   
— Ошибаетесь. Тело вируса как раз и осталось. Барабан — это была только оболочка. Он и сам по себе зловредный, конечно, но не смертельный для систем корабля. Просто он отвлекает владельца от действий настоящего вируса. Ты уничтожил все компоненты Барабана, но «Дневник Судьбы» остался. Избавиться от него самостоятельно вы не сможете. Вы, ребята — разносчики опасного нелегального софта, поражающего навигационные системы, и если эта информация попадет к любой из СБ, за вами начнется серьезная охота. А она попадет, если я не отменю отправку данных по причине скоропостижной смерти в открытом космосе, – заявила сталкерша.   
— Бред. Почему мы должны тебе верить? — Камба не собирался уступать.  
— Может быть, потому, что это я написала Пингвиний барабан, отследила вас и взломала ваши защиты?   
— Его запустили арнеррианцы... — неуверенно сказал Сёма.   
— Ну да, конечно, — хмыкнула сталкерша. — И давно вы стали верить в официальные версии? Вообще-то, я сейчас могу отдать команду вашему искину, и он меня послушается. Принцесса, уменьшить силу тяжести втрое!  
Корабль замедлил вращение. Пингвины почти сразу же воспарили, и Сёма почувствовал, что тоже начинает отрываться от кресла. К горлу подкатил ком.   
— Ну? — самодовольно поинтересовалась Ринго.  
— Убедительно, — нехотя согласился старший. Сё едва справился с приступом тошноты и благоразумно решил рта не раскрывать.  
— Ладно. Принцесса, восстановить последние параметры.   
Сёма снова ощутил под собой кресло. Ринго вздохнула:  
— Я знала, что без демонстрации ничего не выйдет. Жаль, что приходится действовать шантажом и угрозами, но у меня нет выбора. Я должна спасти Химари...  
— КОГО? — в один голос заорали они с Камбой.  
— Химари, мою сестру, — удивленно ответила Ринго, явно не ожидавшая такой бурной реакции на свои слова.   
— Химари — наша сестра, — твердо сказал Камба. — Она умерла много лет назад.   
— Мои соболезнования. А моя сестра Химари жива. Но умрет, если я не успею вытащить ее. Так что сейчас мы летим на Тауру. Вы посчитаете маршрут, или мне самой заняться?  
— Постой, — голос у Камбы стал каким-то сиплым. — Сёма посчитает, но сначала скажи... она — твоя родная сестра?   
— Ну... названная, но это неважно...  
— Важно, — перебил Кам. — Сколько ей лет и как она выглядит? Фото есть? Отвечай!  
Ринго уже тоже сообразила, что совпадение имени может оказаться неслучайным, и не стала больше увиливать:  
— Она младше меня на три года. Наши родители удочерили ее, когда ей было семь. Фотография... сейчас...  
Сталкерша вывела на терминал большой портрет юной девушки с длинными волосами. Почти точь-в-точь образ Химари, смоделированный Сёмой.  
Сёма сглотнул. Этого не могло быть. Не могло... или мать вовсе не сошла с ума? Возможно, она просто чувствовала, что Химари жива? Они ведь не видели ее мертвой...  
— Ринго... у тебя есть ее ранние фото? Семи лет?  
— Здесь нет, но я достану, у меня есть заначка с архивами, — Ринго посерьезнела. — Значит, она действительно ваша сестра? Что с ней случилось?  
— Вирус MPD95, — ответил Камба. — Он тогда впервые у нас появился. Химари была первой жертвой. Нам сказали, что она умерла, но тело не отдали. А теперь рассказывай всё. Как она вообще к вам попала и что было после того, как ее удочерили.


	7. Chapter 7

***  
Девочка устало брела по улице, подолгу останавливалась у витрин с едой — буквально прилипала к ним. Ринго не сразу поняла, почему.   
Она была красивая, но какая-то изможденная. Бледная, как фарфоровая кукла, длинные волосы немыты и нечесаны. Совсем маленькая и совсем одна. И не в школьной форме, несмотря на будний день. Очень странно.   
Ринго заметила ее, когда вышла из школы. Домой она не торопилась, так что пошла самым длинным и кружным путем, заглядывая в витрины магазинов и наблюдая за прохожими. Она держалась поодаль, но все же продолжала идти за странной девочкой: та вызывала у нее смутное беспокойство.   
Девочка дошла до угла улицы, пересекла проезжую часть и присела на каменную скамью в крошечном сквере на другой стороне. Ринго сделала вид, что ей тоже очень нужно посидеть на соседней скамейке. Она достала из сумочки брелок-игрушку и притворилась, будто занята игрой, искоса поглядывая на девочку. Та сидела, сгорбившись, и вдруг начала заваливаться набок.   
— Э-э-эй, ты чего? — испугалась Ринго, подскочив к девочке, и неосознанно придержала ее. — Ты больная, что ли?  
Мелкая вцепилась в ее руку, с трудом подняла голову:  
— Нет... уже нет. Я есть очень хочу. И пить. У тебя есть вода?  
Воду и несколько сладких плюшек Ринго купила в ближайшей лавочке на остатки карманных денег, а когда Химари подкрепилась – отвела ее к себе домой. Она решила, что как бы ни ссорились родители, они не выгонят на улицу бедную кроху. И оказалась права.   
— Я болела, — рассказала Химари. — Меня лечил доктор Санэтоси, он очень хороший, только никак не хотел отпускать меня домой. Я соскучилась и ушла.   
Как именно она «ушла», никто так и не понял. Уже гораздо позже повзрослевшая Ринго узнала, что пациентка по имени Такакура Химари не числилась ни в одной из клиник планеты и ни в одном иммиграционном списке. Сама Химари была не в курсе того, как оказалась за миллионы световых лет от родного города, который не смогли найти ни на одной из планет Золотой Федерации, даже на самых дальних.   
Давать официальный запрос в представительство общегалактической организации по правам детей не стали — адвокат отсоветовал:   
— Вы не представляете, какая это волокита. Ребенка заберут и поместят в какой-нибудь социальный центр у черта на куличках, потом, может быть, попробуют поискать родственников, но вероятность найти их до достижения совершеннолетия ничтожна.   
Химари, подслушавшая этот разговор, испугалась и стала плакать, неразборчиво причитая про какую-то жаровню. Чтобы не травмировать ее лишний раз, родители Ринго прямо спросили адвоката, могут ли они удочерить этого ребенка.  
— Нет, но вы имеете право стать опекунами без обязательного подтверждения от галактического комитета.   
На том и порешили.   
Ринго тогда поняла только, что Химари останется жить с ними и будет ее младшей сестренкой. Это было очень здорово, ведь Момока умерла, и папа с мамой очень по ней грустили. А теперь, когда у них появилась еще одна дочка, они даже перестали ссориться из-за каждого пустяка.


	8. Chapter 8

***  
Когда было совсем тяжело, она вспоминала день на пляже.  
Теплая ласковая вода, сверкающие бриллиантами песчинки, загадочные раковины, которые умеют шуметь так, будто у них внутри помещается целое море, и чувство абсолютного счастья.  
А потом — страх одиночества. Невыразимый ужас, что ее никогда не найдут.  
И невероятное облегчение, когда она снова видит братьев.  
Это воспоминание давало Химари силу верить в то, что скоро ее обязательно выручат, а пока нужно держаться и не сдаваться. Нужно ставить уколы и капельницы, глотать противные лекарства и терпеливо ждать выздоровления.  
Затем — ждать, пока закончится непонятный «кубационный период».  
И снова ждать, потому что так велел доктор Санэтоси, а ему виднее.  
Доктор Санэтоси был добрым и милым, он всегда улыбался и приносил Химари гостинцы, но никогда не разрешал папе с мамой и братьям прийти к ней в больницу. «Это опасно для них, — говорил доктор, — мы еще не узнали, как распространяется эта болезнь».  
Химари довольно скоро обнаружила, что она находится вовсе не в той больнице, в которую ее привезли. Больница была маленькой, работников совсем немного, а из больных — только она одна.  
— Это нормально, — уверял ее Санэтоси. — Твой случай очень тяжелый, поэтому тебя перевели в специализированную частную клинику. Здесь занимаются исследованиями новой инфекции.  
— А почему здесь больше никого нет? Разве я одна заболела?  
Доктор долго увиливал от ответа, но потом признался, что из всех заболевших выжила только она одна.  
— Теперь ты понимаешь, как важно узнать все об этом вирусе? Нельзя допустить, чтобы такая эпидемия повторилась.  
Шли дни, недели, месяцы. Надежды попасть домой было все меньше. Химари окончательно убедилась, что она не пациентка, а пленница. Она не понимала, зачем понадобилась доктору Санэтоси, но отпускать ее он явно не собирался. Был все так же улыбчив и предупредителен, но твердо пресекал любые разговоры о том, чтобы выйти из клиники хотя бы за порог.  
Химари в отчаянии перестала есть, но тогда ей начали ставить капельницу с питательным раствором. Тихий протест не удался.  
А потом появилась она, девочка с такими же глазами, как у доктора Санэтоси. Похожая и непохожая на этого странного человека.  
Она помогла Химари сбежать.  
Заплаканная Химари сидела у окна и смотрела во двор. Клинику со всех сторон окружал парк. Зы высокими старыми деревьями не было видно города. Даже в этом ей было отказано. Весь последний год мир Химари ограничивался ее комнатой, маленьким участком больничного парка и библиотекой, слишком большой для такой маленькой клиники.  
Девочка вошла без стука. Химари спева подумала, что это одна из медсестер, и даже не оглянулась.  
— Тебе грустно? — спросил кто-то за ее спиной. —Хочешь выйти отсюда?  
Тогда она повернулась к двери. На пороге стояла девочка немного старше ее. Губы девочки улыбались, но глаза смотрели серьезно.  
— Кто ты? — удивилась Химари.  
Девочка не ответила и повторила свой вопрос:  
— Хочешь выйти отсюда?  
Разумеется, она хотела. Химари переоделась из пижамы в свое старое платье, которое хранилось в ее палате — оно стало очень коротким и тесным. Девочка поманила ее за собой, провела по коридорам и через парк. Химари боялась, что их остановят, но они никого не встретили, и входная дверь оказалась не заперта.  
Оказывается, парк был со всех сторон огорожен вовсе не решеткой, как предствлялось Химари, а высоким глухим дощатым забором. Она никогда не добирлась даже до ограды —доктор Санэтоси не позволял отходить далеко от здания клиники.  
Девочка подошла к забору и легко отвела в сторону две доски — наверное, подготовила этот лаз заранее.  
Химари подошла к дыре, с любопытством выглянула наружу — и отшатнулась, испугавшись. Она ожидала увидеть тихую улицу на окраине города, фонари, окна домов...  
Ничего не было.  
Вязкая серая пустота.  
— Где же город? — спросила Химари, отважившись еще раз заглянуть в ничто. — Откуда приходят медсестры, привозят еду?  
— Нет никакого города. Здесь все фальшивка. А теперь иди, если правда хочешь уйти отсюда, — и девочка легонько толкнула ее в спину. — Не бойся.  
Химари не успела испугаться. Она вообще ничего не успела понять.

 

Вряд ли Химари осознала, что совершила нечто неслыханное: шагнула через пространство, словно пересела на другой поезд в метро.  
В социальной службе тоже ничего не заподозрили — да и кто мог бы предположить такое? Откуда появилась Химари, они так и не разобрались, поэтому списали все на халатность иммиграционной службы и на неадекватное состояние самой Химари — мол, девочка не помнит, как забралась в какой-нибудь грузовик и как из него вышла. А то, что она не знает, где именно ее держали, и вовсе неудивительно. Бедный ребенок...  
Позже она увидела ту девочку на фото и узнала, что то была старшая сестра Ринго, Момока, которая умерла в день рождения Ринго. Химари решила, что ей явился призрак Момоки, но не стала говорить об этом приемным родителям, чтобы не расстраивать их лишний раз. По правде говоря, она сомневалась, видела ли ту девочку на самом деле или придумала ее себе потом, увидев фотографию.  
Химари так и не смогла попасть домой. С чужой помощью или без, она совершила один отчаянный рывок, но на второй у нее не хватило сил. Она осталась с Огиномэ и, хотя не забыла свою настоящую семью, но все же вспоминала о ней все реже. Лица родителей она помнила смутно, да и яркие прежде образы братьев сильно поблекли.  
Но воспоминание о море осталось почти не тронутым временем, не испорченным предательской памятью.  
Химари никак не могла предположить, что доктор Санэтоси, милый и добрый кошмар ее раннего детства, снова найдет ее и снова заберет у семьи.  
Теперь она много спала — слишком много, — а когда бодрствовала, то все равно чувствовала себя слишком слабой. Уйти, как тогда — не получалось. Санэтоси принял меры, чтобы его любимая пациентка снова не сбежала. Он постоянно пичкал ее каким-то красным раствором в ампулах, от которого Химари все время хотелось спать.  
Оставалось только ждать и верить, что ее найдут.  
Ринго — упрямая, она сможет.  
Спаси меня, сестра...


	9. Chapter 9

***  
— У меня пока только один вопрос. — Камба уже все решил. Они оба решили — в тот момент, когда поняли, что Ринго не врет, и Камбе не нужно было задавать вопрос вслух, чтобы узнать ответ младшего. — Зачем нам на Тауру?  
— За оружием, — неуверенно сказала Ринго. Видимо, сама подозревала, что ее план слабовато продуман.  
Он фыркнул:   
— Деточка, ты пересмотрела дешевых гангстерских шоу. Таура — это для туристов. Ничего серьезного ты там не купишь.   
— Ой, простите, я забыла, что имею дело с матерыми рецидивистами, — огрызнулась сталкерша. Она почему-то нервничала. — Ну, тогда покажите мне, убогой, где отовариваются настоящие космические волки...  
— Перестаньте, — вмешался Сёма, — вы сами сейчас как в дешевом гангстерском шоу. Ринго, у тебя есть координаты места, где держат Химари? Что это вообще — станция, планета, корабль?  
«Только корабля нам и не хватало, — мрачно подумал Камба. — Погоня за призраком...»  
Ответ Ринго, впрочем, прозвучал еще менее обнадеживающе:  
— Я не знаю, — тихо сказала она, опустив голову.   
— Так какого черта... — зло начал Камба, но младший остановил его:  
— Погоди. Ринго, ты ведь не знала, что Химари — наша сестра? Зачем тогда ты нас искала? И при чем тут твой вирус?   
— Он на самом деле не мой. Его написала моя сестра Момока, — призналась Ринго. — Она была гением. Вы слышали историю о девочке, которая в десять лет создала вирус, заблокировавший все системы террористической группы «Kiga»? Это Момока тогда пыталась остановить теракт.  
Нет, имени девочки Камба не помнил. Подробности этого дела, выловленные из инфосети, запечатлелись в памяти обрывочно: когда родители исчезли, маленькие Камба и Сёма в первую очередь думали не о теракте, а том, как жить дальше. И вообще, братья Такакура хотели бы навсегда забыть все, что так или иначе касалось «Kiga», особенно собственное невольное участие в их деятельности. Только изгладить это из памяти не очень-то получалось.  
— Она вскоре погибла, — продолжала Ринго. — Официально это был несчастный случай в школе, но родители никогда в это не верили. Они обсуждали ее смерть между собой, когда думали, что я не слышу... Я всего лишь бледная тень Момоки. Посредственность. Я никогда бы не смогла сделать что-то настолько же серьезное. Но я нашла ее дневники. Момока разрабатывала что-то, что она называла «стратегией выживания». Мы с Химари очень хотели понять, что это такое. Записи про сам проект, конечно, были защищены — такой защите позавидовал бы любой банк. Но мы все-таки пытались ее взломать. И не рассчитали. Оно взорвалось.  
— Что значит «взорвалось»? — не понял Камба. — Дневник взорвался?  
— Не буквально, — пояснил Сёма. — Я про такое слышал. Код разлетелся на кучу ошметков, да?   
— Да, — подтвердила Ринго, не поднимая взгляда. — Это случилось около года назад, и тогда же пропала Химари. «Пингвиний барабан», точнее, «Дневник судьбы» — и есть осколки этого кода. И я должна его собрать. Тогда я смогу найти сестру.   
— Но как?! — Камба чуть не зарычал. — При чем тут Химари к этой бредятине?   
— Не знаю, — устало сказала Ринго. — Мне кажется, у нее были от меня секреты. После ее исчезновения я получила вот это...  
Она мазнула пальцем по своему комму, и в зеленоватой голосфере возникла уменьшенная копия Пингвиньей Шляпки.  
— Слушай же, та, из кого ничего путного не выйдет! Найди Пингвиний барабан, и тогда ты сможешь спасти сестру. И поторопись!   
Словно в ответ на это воззвание, из динамиков грянула бодрая музыка и на навигаторском терминале неожиданно ожил искин «Принцессы».  
— Время приступить к стратегии выживания! — заявила Шляпка, о которой Камба успел позабыть. Он некстати задумался о том, почему не позволил тогда брату удалить интерфейс вируса...  
Странно, но на плоском экране терминала двухмерная Принцесса-Шляпка выглядела даже более живой и убедительной, чем в голосфере Ринго. Вокруг нее творилось что-то невообразимое: какие-то гигантские игрушечные медведи, распадающиеся на составные части, бесконечные лестницы, трапы и люки...  
— Слушайте, те, из кого ничего путного не выйдет! Ты, коза драная, — Принцесса указала пальцем на Ринго, — садись и восстанавливай код. А вы, жалкие смерды, помогайте ей, да поживее.   
— Совсем охренела? — рассердился Сёма. Он всегда недолюбливал Шляпку. — Ты что себе позволяешь, искин?  
— Сам ты искин! — возмутилась Принцесса. — Заткнись, слуга, ты меня утомил. Начинаю расчет маршрута.   
По экрану прямо поверх ее лица понеслись с огромной скоростью какие-то символы.   
Сёма бросился к терминалу, защелкал клавиатурой:  
— Куда ты собралась?   
Ответом его не удостоили, и повлиять на процесс Сёме не удалось: похоже, Пингвинья Шляпка полностью захватила контроль над кораблем. Камба почти не удивился, когда на пилотском терминале вспыхнула диаграмма разгона FTL-двигателя.   
Не сказать, чтобы ему сильно нравилась ситуация, в которой они с братом оказались, но если подумать — впервые за за несколько лет у них появилась цель. И не какая-нибудь условная, вроде «просто летать». За возможность спасти сестренку, которую они считали давно умершей, Камба отдал бы всего себя, не задумываясь.   
— Кью! — решительно сказал Первый пингвин, забираясь к нему на колени.   
— И не говори, — согласился Камба, устраиваясь поудобнее в своем кресле. — Сёма, эта сталкерша не в моем вкусе, так что спать она будет в твоей каюте.   
— Что-о-о? — младший аж побагровел от возмущения, но больше сказать ничего не успел.   
«Принцесса» прыгнула.


	10. Chapter 10

***  
Сёма с трудом отдышался после прыжка — хорошо, что они до сих пор не обедали, а то точно опозорился бы. Не многовато ли FTL-переносов на сегодня?  
Ринго снова сидела на полу и выглядела не лучшим образом. Первый прыжок она перенесла гораздо легче.   
Нехорошо, она все же девушка и гостья, пусть и незваная. Лучше всего было бы на время прыжка устроить ее в компенсатор, но это же надо еще добежать до каюты. «В следующий раз хоть кресло девчонке уступлю, если успею. Дурацкая Шляпа, чтоб ей пусто было!»  
На мониторах выросло разлапистое бурое нечто, и Камба выругался совсем уж грубо. Сёма, всмотревшись в очертания станции — а это таки была станция, — мысленно согласился со старшим.   
— Что такое? — спросила Ринго, все еще зеленовато-бледная. Силуэт, напоминающий крылатого арахнопода с Нейсмита, явно был ей незнаком.   
— Ничего хорошего, — буркнул Кам.   
— «Голландец», — пояснил Сёма. — Потерянная станция. Про нее ходят легенды одна мрачнее другой. Я всегда думал, что это только легенды и что никакого «Голландца» вообще не существует.   
— Я тоже, — Камба вздохнул. — Что мы делаем рядом с этой штуковиной?   
— Ищем фрагмент кода, — невозмутимо ответила Шляпа.   
— Здесь-то он как мог оказаться?   
Ответа не последовало.   
— Что будем делать? — спросил Сёма. Ему совсем не хотелось ни самому лезть на проклятую станцию, ни отправлять туда брата.  
— Обедать. Или ужинать, смотря который у нас час по локальному. Пина-колада была вкусная, но какая-то не очень сытная...  
Сё понял, что тоже проголодался, просто во всей этой суматохе было как-то не до еды. «Отличная мысль, братишка! Нечего соваться на всякие подозрительные станции на пустой желудок».  
— Ринго, ты готовить умеешь? — спросил он, страшно смущаясь.  
— Угу. Я карри люблю.   
— Я тоже. Поможешь с обедом? Точнее, с ужином, — поправился Сёма, взглянув на хронометр.  
Ринго наверняка согласилась бы, он видел, но тут вмешалась гадская Шляпа:  
— Девка, хватит бездельничать! Садись работать. А ты, смерд, не отвлекай ее. Готовьтесь к высадке на станцию.   
Вот так всегда, на самом интересном месте. А старший еще спрашивает, почему он не заводит отношений с девушками. Заведешь тут...  
— Можешь работать на моем терминале, — сказал он Ринго и быстро ретировался на камбуз, услышав напоследок, как брат оправдывается перед Шляпой:  
— А мы и готовимся! Мы не виртуальные, нам, между прочим, питаться надо!  
Компанию Сёме, как обычно, составили пингвины. Камба готовить тоже умел, но возиться на кухне с детства не любил, так что присоединялся к процессу лишь изредка.   
Проще и быстрее всего было бы, конечно, пользоваться синтезатором, но братья предпочитали натуральные продукты, а на синтезированную еду переходили только в условиях крайней нехватки времени, или когда кроме протеинового концентрата в трюмах больше ничего не оставалось.   
Кроме того, ему нравилось готовить. Нарезать красивыми ломтиками, помешивать, взбивать, заворачивать... была в ручной трансформации продуктов какая-то первобытная магия.   
Сёма вдруг запоздало вспомнил, что на терминале у него огромный склад старых видеофайлов в жанре «анимэ», покраснел и тут же обругал сам себя за глупость. «Камба, значит, не стесняется своих увлечений, почему я должен стесняться своих?»  
«Потому что ты, в отличие от брата, так и не вырос из детских мультиков?» — ехидно спросил внутренний голос.   
«Помолчи, умник!» — приказал ему Сёма и принялся нарезать овощи.   
Примерно час спустя он позвал Камбу и Ринго ужинать. Гостья, предваряя вопросы, убитым голосом сообщила:  
— Сеть «Голландца» дохлая, я не могу с ней соединиться дистанционно. Нужно искать физическое ядро.   
— Я так и думал, что мы просто так не отделаемся, — обреченно вздохнул Кам. — Непонятно только, как данные годичной давности туда попали, если сеть не функционирует.   
— Может, она окончательно сломалась не так давно, — предположил Сёма. — Или это релятивитсткие эффекты. Мы же не знаем, где, сколько и с какой скоростью двигался «Голландец».  
— Надеюсь, что там действительно есть фрагмент этого «Барабана».   
— Хватит ныть! — донеслось из динамиков кухонного терминала. — Раз я сказала, значит — есть. Идите и принесите Пингвиний барабан!   
— У нас на борту есть хоть одно место, куда она не добралась? — жалобно спросил Сёма, накладывая себе рис.


	11. Chapter 11

***  
Раскурочивать шлюзы станции, к счастью, не пришлось — автоматика оказалась цела. Паукообразный «Голландец» спокойно пристыковал глайдер к своему брюху.   
Ну, то есть, Камба надеялся, что это была всего лишь автоматика. Автономная, угу. Сеть, понимаете ли, не работает, а автоматика шлюзов — очень даже...   
— Так бывает, — пытался он подбодрить младшего, а на деле — сам себя.  
— В дешевых сериалах про космос, да?  
Младший увязался за ним, как липучка. Он явно боялся идти на станцию, но отпускать Камбу одного не пожелал. Никакие разумные доводы на него не действовали.   
Ринго выглядела такой виноватой, что Камба не стал ничего ей говорить. Не может взломать «Голландца» — значит, не может, о чем тут еще рассуждать. Действовать надо.   
В конце концов, они сами на это согласились — ради Химари.   
В стандартном «предбаннике» горело аварийное освещение. Небольшой терминал связи был отключен — если на станции кто и был, он не пытался выйти на связь в гостями.   
«Чепуха, нет здесь никого», — мысленно одернул себя Камба. Однако легкий импульсник он все же держал наготове. Так себе оружие, но уж какое есть.   
Люк из «предбанника» в основной коридор станции закрывался на старомодный кремальерный затвор, который пришлось открывать вручную. Впрочем, это было лучше, чем заклинившая электроника.   
В кольцевом коридоре аварийного освещения не было — либо отказало, либо станция берегла ресурсы. Камба зажег фонарь на шлеме и двинулся вперед. Совсем скоро он обнаружил радиус и свернул в него, проследив, чтобы шедший позади Сёма не проскочил мимо.   
На ипромизированном совете перед высадкой на «Голландец» Ринго подала было идею искать резервный архив, потому что основной сервер наверняка заключен в тройную броню — как физическую, так и информационную. Но идею отвергли. Где находится центральный «мозг» станции, было примерно известно даже без точных схем, а вот заначки с бэкапами можно искать хоть до коллапса Вселенной.   
Ринго с Сёмой, используя уцелевшие записи Момоки и свои собственные разработки, наскоро слепили несколько цифровых «гранат». Камба, порывшись в тайниках, нашел забракованную одним из заказчиков гелевую взрывчатку — на случай, если помещение с физическим сервером и правда окажется заблокированным. Младший демонстративно закатил глаза — ну да, в факт перевозки «холодца» Камба его тоже не посвящал. Меньше знает — крепче спит.   
Сёма настроил свой шлем на автоматическую передачу — Ринго получала данные телеметрии и координаты и по мере их продвижения достраивала схему помещений станции.   
В коридорах было пусто. Камба ожидал наткнуться на трупы, но их не было. Вообще никаких признаков разумной жизни. О том, когда и куда исчезли люди с «Голландца», думать не хотелось. Да и не время сейчас.   
— Вы уже недалеко от центра, — негромко сообщила Ринго. Она оставалась на связи с обоими.   
И тут на них обрушился свет и звук. Это было так ярко и громко, что у Камбы подкосились ноги.   
Коридор оказался раскрашен в психоделические цвета с преобдалающим ярко-розовым. В ушах гудел эквивалент планетарного движка. Усиленный многократно женский голос произнес:  
— Я сокрушу тебя.   
Так и не проморгавшись, Камба зажмурил глаза и попытался двигаться вперед ощупью. От шока он совершенно забыл, что может затемнить шлем. Голос вибрировал, кажется, прямо у него в мозгах:  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся и любил меня. Люби меня. Люби. Люби. Люби...  
Сквозь эту какофонию пыталась пробиться Ринго, но ее слабый голос растворялся в повелительном «Люби». Где-то там, позади, был Сёма...  
Камба запоздало вспомнил, что искомый «Пингвиний барабан» — вирус. Конечно, он захватил обезлюдевшую станцию, и искин «Голландца» сошел с ума. Иначе нельзя было объяснить это громогласное любовное томление, до жути напомнившее ему Масако с ее навязчивыми идеями.  
Надо как-то отключить взбесившийся искин, хоть на несколько секунд. Как? У младшего есть «гранаты». Где младший? Отстал? Потерял сознание?  
Что ж, если так, шарахнем по серверу взрывчаткой. Он должен быть где-то совсем рядом... Где? Вон там впереди случайно не вход?  
Это было определенно не то помещение — не хранилище данных, а центр управления станцией. Многочисленные терминалы, на которых светился все тот же психоделический кошмар, что и в коридорах. Ничего, даже если долбануть здесь, это должно тебя заткнуть хоть ненадолго...   
Камба кое-как прилепил «холодец» на терминал и запустил отсчет. Ему показалось, что вместо цифр на крохотном дисплее мигает «Люби!». Он потряс головой и поспешно кинулся обратно в коридор...  
Грохнуло.  
...Когда он пришел в себя, над ним нависал Сёма. Гула и голосов не было. Младший тряс его за плечи:  
— Кам, очнись! Надо уходить!   
— Ты нашел «Барабан»?  
— Не знаю, Ринго сейчас перекачивает себе все подряд, что может вытащить. Сортировать будем потом. Когда ты взорвал терминал, я запустил «гранаты» и провесил канал...   
— Ладно, идем.   
Когда они вернулись на «Принцессу», Ринго уже заканчивала копирование данных с «Голландца». Кажется, она что-то говорила, и Сёма говорил, и Пингвинья Шляпка...  
Камба не слышал. В ушах еще гудело. Он смертельно устал и хотел спать.   
Ему снились розовые вспышки и бесконечное назойливое «Люби».


	12. Chapter 12

***  
Проснувшись, Ринго первым делом, не открывая глаз, нашарила рукой «пластырь» — маленькую набедренную кобуру с дамским лучевиком. За последний год ей приходилось просыпаться в очень разных местах, и после одного такого пробуждения Ринго завела привычку всегда носить на себе пусть небольшое, но оружие. Даже в водяном душе — благо, «пластырь» как раз и был предназначен для постоянного ношения, и вода ему не вредила. Впрочем, душ с настоящей водой в путешествиях был редкой роскошью.   
Она передвинула ползунок предохранителя на режим самозащиты и осмотрелась. Где это мы сегодня спим?   
Ах, да «Принцесса Кристалла», каюта младшего брата. Сёма устроил ее здесь и куда-то слинял. Спящего мертвецким сном Камбу они перед этим вдвоем перетащили во вторую каюту. Бедняги, досталось им вчера...   
Может, приготовить им (и себе заодно) завтрак? Но сначала привести себя в приличный вид. Интересно, где тут санблок?  
Блок оказался единственным, и он был занят Камбой. Затемнить стенки кабины он, конечно, не подумал, так что Ринго успела рассмотреть старшего брата во всей красе...  
Пунцовая и встрепанная, она мышью проскочила на камбуз, но и тут опоздала: Сёма деловито сворачивал третий омлет, мурлыча какую-то смутно знакомую песенку. Приятным, кстати, тенорком. Заметив Ринго, он закашлялся и сделал вид, что это вовсе не он только что пел.  
— Привет! Как спалось?   
— Да мне-то нормально, а ты где спал? Неужели в рубке?   
— Ну да, в кресле, — он пожал плечами, мол, «подумаешь, проблема». А у самого темные круги под глазами. Герой...  
На камбузе появился Камба, хрипло поздоровался, сел на мягкий табурет и нацедил себе кофе из термоса.   
— Где мы сейчас? — спросил он брата. — Тебе удалось перехватить управление?  
— Не надейся, смерд! — донеслось из динамиков. Сёма вздрогнул:   
— А, чтоб тебя... Нет, мы кое-как уговорили ее отойти подальше от станции.   
— И то хлеб. А что дальше? Есть новости про ваш вирус?  
— Наш? Это ее вирус! — фыркнул младший братец. Забавно: Ринго с Сёмой отлично сработались, но в присутствии старшего он почему-то делал вид, что это не так.   
— Хорошо. Как там поживает твой вирус? — обратился Камба непосредственно к ней. В голосе слышалось плохо скрываемое раздражение.   
«Он злится не на меня, — успокаивала себя Ринго, чтобы не наговорить резкостей в ответ. — Он привык командовать, а сейчас полностью потерял контроль над ситуацией».   
— Фрагменты «Дневника» там точно есть, — спокойно ответила она, подцепляя палочками ломтик омлета. — Я вчера запустила сортировку, через пару часов узнаем, что удалось выловить.   
Сёма тем временем поджаривал еще один омлет.  
— Это ты кому? — удивилась Ринго.  
— Себе, кому же еще.  
— Но... — она перевела взгляд на тарелку, стоявшую на столе.   
— А это пингвинам. Ужасные проглоты. Ты их до сих пор не видишь?   
Невидимые пингвины, да. Про них Сёма рассказал вчера. Звучало это как дурацкий розыгрыш или как бред шизофреника, только вот прямо сейчас на глазах у Ринго с тарелки сами собой исчезали кусочки еды.   
— Если бы видела, это не было бы так психоделично, — вздохнула она. — Где вы их взяли? Что это вообще за вид?   
— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Сёма. — Сами прибились. Живут вот. С ними веселее.   
Покончив с завтраком, она отправилась в рубку. Там Камба пытался воевать со вздорным искином, не желавшим возвращать управление в его руки.   
— А если понадобится садиться на планету? — настаивал Камба.  
— Ты, жалкий червяк без пилотской лицензии, собрался учить меня совершать посадку? — возмущалась Пингвинья Шляпка.   
— Что, правда без лицензии? — полюбопытствовала Ринго и тут же прикусила язык, но поздно. Впрочем, Камба просто отмахнулся:  
— Да нахрен она нам нужна!   
— Мы недоучки, — объяснил вошедший Сёма. — Нас выперли из училища на третьем курсе. С тех пор так и летаем.   
«Ну и неплохо летают, — подумала про себя Ринго, — так что и правда, какая разница».  
Вчера она вытащила из «прилипалы» свой рабочий блок — гораздо более компактный и мощный, чем терминалы «Принцессы». Между делом, она поинтересовалась, отчего бы братьям не установить на корабле что-нибудь посовременнее, ведь это не так уж дорого.   
— Само железо — нет, да даже софт... Но ты себе не представляешь, во сколько обойдется переоборудовать рубку. Дешевле сразу новый корабль купить, — растолковал ей Сёма. — Ничего, я привык, мне удобно. Кам тоже не жалуется.   
Ну, кому как. Для Ринго двухмерный навигаторский терминал оказался слишком медлительным, так что она с облегчением вернулась к своему «Яблоку».   
Погрузившись в вирт, Ринго сразу же пошла проверять, как дела с «Дневником». Написанная ею программа по сборке работала отлично: на прозрачном макете, похожем на неоконченный витраж, стало намного больше цветных участков. Но все-таки программа не видела того, что видел человеческий глаз. Даже неоконченный, рисунок должен быть гармоничным, а сейчас оттенки цветного стекла создавали небольшой диссонанс. Раньше осколков было слишком мало, чтобы это заметить, но теперь погрешность бросалась в глаза.   
Нужно будет скорректировать программу, но пока можно и вручную.  
Она передвинула бутылочное стеклышко ближе к желтому, а фиолетовое — к оранжевому. Вот так. И вот так... И вот это — сюда. А тебя — в этот угол...  
Следующий осколок стал на место там собой. На мгновение перед Ринго появился пейзаж, затем рассыпался на символы...  
— Стой, ку-у-у-да? А ну стой, зараза!   
Ничего не потерялось, каждый шаг автоматически сохранялся. Так, вот тот порядок, в котором располагались осколки перед тем, как посыпались цифирью.   
Если получившиеся потом символы выстроить в таком же порядке и выделить области данных по границе «рисунка»...  
А если потом еще экстраполировать...  
— Ребята. Кажется, у нас есть кооординаты. Проверьте, — и она бросила на терминалы «Принцессы» полученный результат. Красивое пространственное уравнение, корни которого были, если она не ошиблась, точками на карте галактики.


	13. Chapter 13

***   
В первый раз перед Химари открылась серая пустота, потому что она не умела видеть.   
Тогда ей помогла Момока — конечно, это была она. Подтолкнула. Но Момока понятия не имела, откуда пришла Химари, ни разу не видела ее родного мира, поэтому подтолкнула в тот, который знала.  
Во второй раз Химари решила, что ее мира больше нет.   
Ей было пятнадцать, и она уже кое-что понимала. На Хигаси-Коэндзи тогда появились очередные проповедники конца света, озабоченные власти начали копать на них компромат и докопались до связей с трансгалактической террористической организацией «Kiga» и до нескольких малоизвестных в этом секторе галактики эпизодов. Прозвучала фамилия Такакура...  
Приемные родители и Ринго очень старались, чтобы она не узнала. Химари очень старалась, чтобы они не узнали, что она знает.  
«Такакура Кэндзан и Тиэми, главные подозреваемые в одном из терактов, исчезли, бросив на произвол судьбы двоих несовершеннолетних детей. Их младшая дочь, Химари, умерла в возрасте шести лет, несомненно, в результате преступного небрежения...»   
Вот так вот. Я умерла. Меня давно уже нет.   
«Старшие дети, Такакура Камба и Сёма, впоследствии студенты гражданского училища космической навигации, были отчислены с третьего курса. Дальнейшая их судьба неизвестна, на родной планете они находятся в списках пропавших без вести».  
Вся моя семья исчезла. Я сама умерла много лет назад.   
Мне некуда возвращаться.  
За оградой клиники Санэтоси была серая пустота. За изнанкой Хигаси-Коэндзи — бездонная яма. Ты можешь шагнуть в нее, Огиномэ Химари, можешь вернуть себе старое имя и соединиться с той, что давно лежит на дне этой пропасти.   
На краю бездны сидела девочка с розовыми волосами и молчала. Девочка была старше той Момоки, которая приходила к Химари в клинике. Взрослеют ли призраки?   
Она не толкала и не удерживала Химари. Просто смотрела.   
Она была очень похожа на Ринго.   
Химари выбрала. Однако бездна не раз возвращалась к ней во снах, трансформируясь то в клинику, то в станцию метро, то в огромную библиотеку.   
Несколько раз она и правда лежала в больнице на обследовании. У нее ничего не болело, Химари просто теряла сознание — дома, в школе, на улице. Врачи так и не смогли поставить диагноз, отмалчивались или отделывались общими фразами про переходный возраст и гормональные сбои.   
На третий раз она больше не могла выглянуть за грань. Ее крепко держали красные нити — тонкие, как паутина, но прочные. Красные ампулы, дьявольский эликсир доктора Санэтоси. Нити не только привязывали Химари к больничной кровати, они опутывали всю комнату и тянулись дальше. Некоторые были соединены с Санэтоси и его черными кроликами, которых он частенько приносил в палату.   
Момока не появлялась.   
«А ведь это из-за нее, — думала Химари. — До тех пор, пока мы с Ринго не совали нос в дневники Момоки, доктор Санэтоси не мог меня найти».  
Ей было очень обидно.   
Она так хотела просто жить.


	14. Chapter 14

***  
— Как-то слишком все просто, — сказал Камба, получив координаты. И сглазил.  
Все было совсем не просто.   
Из пяти точек три оказались ложными. Там не было ни малейших следов Химари, и Пигвиньего Барабана тоже. Безжизненные астероиды на задворках ненаселенных систем.   
Шляпа отмалчивалась. Она как-то захирела и перестала постоянно командовать, перейдя с повелительного тона на просительный. Старшему это не нравилось, несмотря на то, что они с Сёмой снова стали хозяевами на собственном корабле.   
Деньги на счету таяли — дестиний стоил дорого. Ринго, несмотря на возражения, отдала им все, что у нее оставалось, но этого было недостаточно. Раньше братья Такакура кое-как сводили баланс благодаря перевозкам, но сейчас было не до грузов.   
Ринго в те недолгие часы, когда вылезала из вирта, ходила мрачнее тучи. Она перебрала все возможные варианты, придумала еще несколько программ для анализа, плюс еще парочку подсказал Сёма, но ничего не получалось.   
В довершение всего заболела Трешка. Она ничего не ела и слабела на глазах. Сёма и Камба понятия не имели, как лечить пингвинов: те никогда ничем не болели и лопали все подряд, только в путь. В одном из орбитальных портов Сёма попробовал показать Трешку ксеноветеринару, но тот обозвал незадачливого пингвиновладельца мошенником и выгнал вон. Пингвина он, как и все прочие, не видел.   
Из двух оставшихся двух вариантов координат Камба выбрал один наугад.   
— Все равно у нас больше ничего нет, — сказал он. — Надо проверить, вдруг найдется зацепка.   
Ради разнообразия, это оказалась планета — крупная метрополия с добрым десятком раскиданных по системе колоний. Парковочное место в космопорте стоило столько, что за неделю стоянки они могли бы купить еще одну «Принцессу», отель с трансфером с орбиты обещал обойтись немногим дешевле, но Камба состряпал какой-то сертификат, который давал право на льготный тариф в самой неудобной зоне космопорта. Выбраться оттуда в центр города было приключением на два с половиной часа, но зато экономия.   
Ринго с Сёмой первым делом полезли в местную инфосеть. Искали по обеим фамилиям, по изображениям, но ничего не нашли. А вот запущенный от отчаяния поиск по скриншоту Пингвиньей Шляпы неожиданно дал результат: такие шляпки продавались в сувенирном магазине местного океанариума.   
Ринго сразу оживилась:  
— Поехали, посмотрим!   
— Езжайте, — сказал старший. — Даже если ничего не найдете, так хоть отвлечетесь ненадолго.  
— А ты? — спросил Сё.  
— А я тут смотаюсь кое-куда...  
Сёме это не понравилось, но Камба всегда делал то, что считал нужным, и переубеждать его было примерно так же эффективно, как «Принцессе» — лезть наперерез тяжелому крейсеру «Уильям Адама», на одной посадочной палубе которого свободно могли поместиться с полсотни «Принцесс».   
В океанариуме Сёма с Ринго начали с того, что пошли в магазин и внимательнейшим образом пересмотрели все выложенные на продажу шляпки: выворачивали наизнанку, изучали ярлычки, только что не распарывали. Продавщица косилась на них неприязненно, но охрану вызвать не решалась — слишком придирчивые клиенты ничего противозаконного не делали. Одну шляпу даже купили.   
Поиски ничего не дали. Если честно, Сёма и не рассчитывал что-то найти, но Ринго очень уж загорелась, и ему не хотелось расстраивать ее своими пессимистичными прогнозами.   
По правде говоря, эта девушка нравилась ему все больше.   
Они прошли по знаменитому аквариуму-туннелю и оказались рядом с вольером императорских пингвинов. Второй, прилипнув к прозрачному бортику, поедал какую-то ядовито-зеленую дрянь из тюбика и увлеченно наблюдал за «родственниками» Эсмеральды. Сама черная пингвиниха осталась на корабле — она, при всем своем вздорном характере, очень сопереживала Трешке и ухаживала за ней, как могла.   
Ринго тоже смотрела на пингвинов, опершись локтями на бортик, а Сёме очень хотелось смотреть на нее, но он боялся, что Ринго заметит его взгляд.   
Она стояла очень близко. Если бы на его месте был старший, он бы непринужденно обнял девушку за плечи. Но рядом стоял он, Сёма, бестолковый младший брат, который отчаянно стеснялся прикоснуться к Ринго.   
Сёма рассердился на себя за нерешительность. Может он хотя бы взять ее за руку или так и будет стоять столбом?   
Она вдруг отшатнулась от бортика, словно прочла нечестивые мысли своего спутника. Сёма не сразу понял, что он тут ни при чем. Ринго смотрела уже не на пингвинов — на кого-то в толпе туристов по левую сторону вольера.   
— Эй, ты кого там увидела? Призрак? — пошутил Сёма.  
— Да, — ответила Ринго каким-то выцветшим голосом. — Призрак моей сестры.   
— Химари? — перепугался он. «Если Химари стала призраком, то она...»  
— Нет. Момоки. Стой! — закричала Ринго и помчалась куда-то, расталкивая посетителей локтями. Сёма замешкался и едва не потерял ее в толпе. На них ругались и толкались в ответ, но Ринго не обращала на это внимания.  
— Момока! Подожди!   
Сёма не успел увидеть, кого она преследовала, и следил лишь за тем, чтобы не отстать от Ринго. Мимоходом он подумал, что хорошо бы позвонить Камбе, но времени на это не было.   
Они пронеслись по залам и выскочили на улицу. Ринго огляделась и... остановилась.  
— Потеряли! — с досадой сказала она.


	15. Chapter 15

***  
Химари кто-то позвал, и она открыла глаза.   
В комнате сидела девушка с розовыми волосами. Сейчас она выглядела совсем взрослой и оттого еще сильнее походила на Ринго.   
«Сестра моей сестры. Если бы Момока была жива, стала бы она сестрой мне?»  
Красные нити пронизывали девушку насквозь, как мечи, и это выглядело жутковато, но Момоку, похоже, ничего не смущало.   
«Зато она свободна. Значит, если я умру, я тоже освобожусь и смогу пойти, куда захочу? Может быть, я сумею отыскать братьев?»  
— Для этого необязательно умирать, — улыбнулась Момока, отвечая на незаданный вопрос. — Ты сможешь освободиться и так. Ты ведь очень сильная. И пойдешь, куда пожелаешь. Просто представь себе место и время, куда ты хочешь попасть.  
— Сильная? Я даже пошевелиться не могу! — возмутилась Химари.  
— Конечно, — заверила ее девушка. — Если бы ты не была сильной, ты не смогла бы уйти от него в первый раз. Даже я не смогла бы помочь. Ты просто не смогла бы меня увидеть.   
— Кто ты?  
— Я — Момока. Остальное неважно. Просто знай, что можешь спасти себя и его.   
— Его? — Изумилась Химари. — Зачем? Он ненавидит этот мир.  
— Он ненавидит в первую очередь самого себя и не может найти выход. К несчастью для нас всех, он очень силен и поэтому смог вернуться. Если его проблему не решить, черные кролики рано или поздно появятся снова. Я не сумела помочь ему тогда, у меня не хватило сил... Две пересадки на другую судьбу и один теракт — это слишком много. Я исчерпала свою удачу.  
Она говорила так спокойно, словно ни капли не сожалела о своей непрожитой жизни. Может быть, она была вовсе не человеком, а боддхисатвой, божеством?  
Но то Момока. Химари же была обычной девушкой. Доброй и внимательной к близким, но отнюдь не святой.   
— Почему я должна спасать человека, который отнял у меня семью? Который хочет уничтожить множество людей?   
—Не знаю, — Момока покачала головой. — Может быть, это твое испытание. Нельзя распоряжаться силой, не научившись прощать. Между прочим, ты получила другую семью. Разве Ринго была тебе плохой сестрой?  
— При чем тут Ринго? Я говорю не о ней...  
— А я — о ней. Она тоже сильная. А вместе вы можете поспорить даже с черными кроликами. Подумай об этом. А мне пора.  
— Неужели никак нельзя без Санэтоси? Я не хочу помогать ему.   
— Наверное, можно. Думаю, ты способна это сделать. Разорвать нити и освободиться. Но как это повлияет на остальной мир? Равновесие — сложная вещь. Прости, мне уже пора. Я постараюсь зайти к тебе еще.  
— Постой! — крикнула Химари. — Чью судьбу ты изменила?   
— Одной девочки, которую ненавидел ее отец. И еще мальчика, который чуть не погиб.   
— И я тоже так могу? Изменить чью-то судьбу?  
— Возможно. Я же говорила, что ты сильная. Только помни, что за каждую пересадку приходится платить.   
Химари не заметила, как из палаты исчезла Момока и появился доктор Санэтоси. Наверное, опять уснула, сама того не заметив. Надо прекращать это сонное безобразие.   
Санэтоси держал в руках знакомую ампулу с красным раствором.   
— Слушайте, может, хватит уже меня с меня этого вашего лекарства? — устало спросила она. — Мне надоело все время спать.  
— Так ведь ты можешь умереть! — удивился Санэтоси.   
— Да ладно вам, доктор, мне уже давно не шесть лет. И я могу уйти отсюда, когда захочу, даже с этим эликсиром.   
— Вот как, — он улыбнулся. — Значит, она приходила. Аж мурашки по коже... жаль, что мы не встретились.   
Черных кроликов не было рядом, и сквозь его обычную вежливую маску доброго доктора на миг проглянул другой человек — усталый и разочарованный, но не злой. Если не знать, в жизни не догадаешься, что имено он стоит за целой серией жестоких терактов по всей галактике.   
Кажется, он действительно был огорчен, что разминулся с Момокой. Интересно, что их связывало? Почему Момока так хотела его спасти и от чего — от самого себя? От судьбы? Что для него освобождение? Значит ли это, что он больше не будет пытаться разрушить мир?  
— Уходите, — сказала ему Химари. — Оставьте меня одну. Мне нужно подумать.  
— Как скажешь, принцесса. — Санэтоси снова улыбнулся и вышел. Ампула с красным раствором неизвестно чего осталась лежать на прикроватном столике.


	16. Chapter 16

***  
Камба спустился в метро и сел во второй с конца вагон. Он нервничал — час пик уже прошел, и людей в вагоне было немного, так что за ним было легко проследить. Впрочем, он сел в начале ветки, ближе к центру должно быть больше пассажиров...  
Когда-то он любил метро — в то время, когда поездка на другой конец ветки была путешествием в неведомые края, а если еще и с пересадкой — то вообще как в другой мир попасть. Сёма был домоседом и немножко трусишкой, но Камба приучал его к вольной жизни. Он любил открывать новые места — станции, парки, речки и мосты, — а потом показывать все это брату и чувствовать себя проводником в диких и опасных джунглях.   
Кстати, порой городские джунгли и правда дышали опасностью, но в подобные места Камба предпочитал ходить один. Присутствие Сёмы в таких случаях сковывало и тяготило его.   
Родители смотрели на их бродяжничество сквозь пальцы. Почему — это они поняли намного позже.   
А потом двум сиротам нужно было как-то выживать. Покупать еду, одежду, платить за квартиру и каждый месяц носить взятку чиновнику, чтобы их не отправили в приют. Потом поступать в училище — Камба с детства бредил космическими полетами.   
Он возобновил свои странствия по городу. «Волка ноги кормят», — так, кажется, говорят на одной планете.   
Рано или поздно он должен был с ними встретиться. Их пути пересеклись через два года после того, как исчезли родители.   
Эти люди сказали, что они работали с отцом. Сперва Камба испугался, но потом сообразил, что ситуацию можно и нужно использовать.   
Агенты «Kiga» помогали деньгами и иногда, очень редко, просили о незначительной услуге. Обычно они назначали встречи в метро.  
Жить стало гораздо легче, а совесть... Ее назойливый шепоток он научился игнорировать.   
Вот только метро Камба с тех пор разлюбил. Но куда деваться...  
Через несколько остановок вагон действительно начал заполняться, и он облегченно вздохнул. Не хотелось привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. Люди в городах сейчас стали подозрительны, в новостях прошла очередная волна репортажей про террористов.   
На колени ему лег тонкий конверт. Камба спокойно убрал его во внутренний карман плаща, встал и начал пробираться к выходу, галантно извиняясь перед юными студенточками, которых проишлось побеспокоить.  
Поднявшись на поверхность, он с удовольствием вдохнул вечерний воздух, выпил чашку кофе на террасе и взял такси до космопорта.


	17. Chapter 17

***  
— Ты уверена, что это была Момока? — недоверчиво спросил Камба, засыпая рис в рисоварку. В этот раз он неожиданно вызвался помочь с готовкой.   
— Ни в чем я не уверена... и вообще, она умерла, когда ей было десять лет.   
— Как же ты тогда могла ее видеть?  
— Не знаю! — сердито сказала Ринго. — Но я ее видела. И она от меня убегала. Почему, спрашивается? Если я обозналась, она могла просто мне об этом сказать.   
— В любом случае, вы ее не догнали, так что это никуда нас не приведет.   
Ринго и сама понимала, что это тупик, но все равно не могла отделаться от мыслей о Момоке.   
— А что у тебя? Узнал что-нибудь? — поинтересовался Сёма.   
— Да ничего. Зря съездил.   
Сё внимательно посмотрел на брата, но ничего не сказал и сел рассчитывать маршрут к последней точке.   
Ринго чувствовала себя неуютно. «Последняя возможность найти Химари. Что делать, если эти координаты тоже окажутся пустышкой?»  
Она ошиблась, это ясно. Неправильно интерпретировала данные. В конце концов, код «Дневника судьбы» еще не восстановлен полностью, почему она решила, что может его использовать и делать какие-то выводы? Дура. Самонадеянная дура.   
Где же искать оставшееся? Хоть бы какую подсказку дал чертов барабан! И Пингвинья Шляпа молчит...  
«Нет, но все-таки, почему на нашем пути появилась Момока?»  
Она вошла в вирт и задумчиво открыла изученную до последнего кусочка витражную мозаику, в которой не хватало стекол. Обрывки «Дневника» сами собой складывались в растительные узоры. Розы, лилии, яблоки... Красивые и абсолютно бесполезные.   
Ринго со злостью шарахнула по витражу кулаком, порезав руку до крови. Виртуально, конечно.   
«Я зациклилась на этой визуализации. Глупо. Понятно же, что этот метод не работает. Проблема в том, что другие варианты вообще не дали хоть сколько-нибудь внятного результата...»  
На периферии замигал вызов. Ринго глянула на имя абонента и чертыхнулась.   
Юри, жена Табуки. Вот только ее сейчас и не хватало. Что ей могло понадобиться?   
В последний раз они разговаривали на свадьбе — Ринго пришла поздравить Кэйдзю и вручить подарок, после чего сбежала. Ну а что ей было делать, не напиваться же на его свадьбе? Несколько лет она была безнадежно влюблена в Табуки, естественно, что с его актриской они находились в состоянии холодной войны. Ринго долго боролась за свою любовь, но в конце концов была вынуждена сдаться.   
— Отклонить вызов, — приказала она.   
Звонок вызвал целую лавину воспоминаний, приятных и не очень. Первая любовь, конечно, прекрасная штука, но Ринго тогда вела себя — глупее некуда. Чего стоят только фотографии птичек на карнизе небоскреба и тайные ночевки в квартире у Табуки, когда он был в отъезде... А еще были попытки изготовить приворотное зелье из какой-то мерзкой жабы, кошмар просто. И соперничество с Юри, знаменитой актрисой. Подумать только, Ринго всерьез считала, что представляет для нее угрозу.   
А все началось из-за того, что Табуки ходил к ним домой почти как на работу. Друг детства Момоки, родители души в нем не чаяли. Естественно, Ринго казалось, что он — идеальный жених, хотя она и понимала, что Кэйздю приходит не к ней. Но много ли надо подростку...   
Чеез несколько минут Юри принялась названивать снова. Странно, может, случилось что? «Надеюсь, не с Табуки. Не то чтобы я до сих пор неровно к нему дышала, но все-таки...»   
Ринго вздохнула и неохотно сказала:  
— Принять.   
— Ринго, здравствуй, — Юри была очень серьезна и обошлась без предисловий. — Выслушай меня, пожалуйста, это очень важно. Это касается Момоки.  
— Что? — Ринго не поверила своим ушам. Ладно, ее заклинило на Момоке по вполне понятным причинам, но Юри... — Ты-то при чем к Момоке?  
— А ты не знаешь? Кэйдзю не говорил тебе? Мы ведь оба дружили с твоей сестрой.   
— Впервые об этом слышу, — холодно отозвалась Ринго. — Я всегда думала, что это Табуки с ней дружил.   
— Не только. Твоя сестра помогла нам обоим. Она изменила наши судьбы. Мы очень ее любили — не только за это, конечно. Просто... ее невозможно было не любить.  
— Ну да, я в курсе, — буркнула Ринго. — Моя сестра была маленьким гением, а еще ангелом во плоти.   
— Понимаю, тебе надоело с раннего детства об этом слышать, — улыбка Юри показалась такой неискренней и вымученной, что захотелось запустить в нее чем-нибудь тяжелым. — Ну что ж, самое время рассказать, что твоя сестра рассчитывала на тебя, когда ты еще даже не родилась. Она оставила тебе кое-что.  
Глухо бумкнуло — от Юри пришел тяжеленный архив.   
— Прости, что не отдала тебе это раньше. Я была сердита на тебя...  
— Что это? — Ринго уже догадывалась, что, но боялась поверить в такую удачу.   
— Ее последняя работа. Твоя сестра не успела ее закончить. Она просила, чтобы это сделала за нее ты.  
«Не закончена.   
Вот тебе и удача.»   
Ринго со свистом вдохнула воздух. Эх, Момока, знала бы ты, на кого надеешься...   
«Так, хватит рефлексировать, работаем!» — приказала она себе.  
Она не помнила, как попрощалась с Юри, не помнила даже, поблагодарила ли бывшую соперницу. Неважно, скажет спасибо потом, когда найдет Химари. Только бы получилось...  
Ринго распаковала архив.  
Клетки. Везде только запертые клетки. Совершенно одинаковые, разные только замки — поменьше, побольше, совсем огромные. Некоторые промаркированы логотипом «Kiga» с черно-белым пингвином — Ринго узнала его, видела когда-то в новостях.   
В клетках были люди: взрослые и дети.   
Потом перед Ринго появились двое — маленькая Момока, словно сошедшая с семейной голографии, и незнакомый человек в светлой одежде. Длинные волосы розового цвета, и глаза такие же, как у Момоки. Почти такие же. Его безумный взгляд совершенно не сочетался с мягкой понимающей улыбкой.   
— Каждый из нас запирает себя в клетке, — сказал он. — Может быть, мы сидим там с самого рождения, и с годами только укрепляем ее стенки, теряя близких и забывая, что такое настоящие чувства. Выйти из клетки невозможно. Значит, нужно разрушить всю систему...  
— Ты ошибаешься, — перебила его Момока. — Клетку можно открыть, я и тебе это докажу. Мы докажем.  
Она посмотрела прямо на Ринго, хотя не могла ее видеть.   
— Ты поможешь мне, сестра?   
Момока протянула руку, словно хотела коснуться лица своей еще не рожденной сестренки.   
— Смотри, малышка, смотри внимательно.   
Странно было это слышать от маленькой девочки, но Ринго и правда почувствовала себя младшей сестрой — впервые с тех пор, как в ее жизни появилась Химари.   
— Смотри и запоминай.  
Стало темно, словно над головой сгустились тучи. Ринго не могла увидеть, было ли там настоящее небо или потолок, но вверху явно собиралась гроза. Затем действительно послышались раскаты грома и ударила молния, а потом полил проливной дождь. На первый взгляд — самый обычный, вот только крупные тяжелые капли, попадая на замки клеток, шипели и оставляли на металле неглубокие ямки, словно то была концентрированная кислота. Ринго даже испугалась, но вскоре поняла, что дождь на нее не действует — Момока позаботилась о защите.   
«Код, открывающий клетки», — сообразила она.  
Стратегия выживания.


	18. Chapter 18

***  
Сёма дождался, пока Ринго уйдет из рубки.   
— Ну? — спросил он.  
— Чего тебе? — старший сделал вид, что не понимает.  
— Перестань, Кам. Это Ринго ты можешь обмануть, а мы с тобой слишком хорошо друг друга знаем. Ты что-то выяснил в городе, и я не отстану, пока ты мне не скажешь.   
Пингвины, что возились на полу, затихли и внимательно смотрели на хозяев — понимали, что происходит что-то необычное. Камба сидел спиной, уставившись в свой терминал.   
— Это «Kiga». — Бесстрастно произнес он, не поворачиваясь. — Химари у них. У того, кто отдает им приказы.   
Сёме стало очень холодно. Так холодно, что перехватило дыхание, как на морозной вершине.   
Прошлое догнало их.   
— Что у нас в трюме? — он очень старался, чтобы голос не дрожал.   
— Сердце Скорпиона.  
— Что-что?  
— Неважно, — Камба положил руки на подлокотники кресла. — Я заключил сделку — и я выполню то, что пообещал. Взамен нас пропустят внутрь. Кстати, твоя девушка оказалась права. Последние координаты верны.   
— Она не моя девушка...  
— Вот и зря. Если ты хочешь ей что-то сказать, советую это сделать сейчас. Потом может быть поздно.   
Старший был чертовски прав. Это надо было сделать давно, и совсем не так. Не под давлением обстоятельств, не из-за того, что будущего может не случиться. Пригласить Ринго на свидание, угостить ее мороженым, погулять под звездами. Ну или хотя бы посмотреть на них вместе через единственный настоящий иллюминатор в носовой части «Принцессы».  
«Звезды нынче с кислинкой — стреляют, не целясь», — сама собой пришла в голову строчка из очень-очень старой песни, такой старой, что за давностью веков никто не помнил автора. Эту песню пели на вечеринках однокурсники Камбы, будущие пилоты...  
Он снова не успел. Долго топтался перед дверью собственной каюты и не решался постучать, а потом Ринго вышла сама.   
— А , Сёма, — рассеянно сказала она, глядя куда-то сквозь него. — А где твой брат? Я должна кое-что вам показать. 

— Получается, тот дневник, что вы нашли с Химари, был не настоящим? — спросил Камба.   
— Да. Это был просто тест. Для меня — на сообразительность. Для Момоки — испытание «бомбы». Когда настоящая «Стратегия выживания» будет закончена, нужно, чтобы осколки проникли в систему «Kiga» и заразили как можно большее количество их устройств.   
— А в чем смысл этой стратегии?  
— Помочь сломать замок. «Kiga» состоит не из демонов, демон там только один... наверное. А все остальные — просто люди, которых поймали в ловушку. Как ваши родители.  
Сёма невольно вздрогнул, но Ринго ничего не заметила.   
— Обычный человек может выбраться из своей клетки, если совершит что-то важное, значимое, — продолжала она. — Но исполнители «Kiga» верят своему пророку. Они убеждены, что клетки можно только разрушить. Вместе со всем миром, в котором они находятся. Только так они смогут освободиться. «Стратегия выживания» — это вирусная игра. Если ты запускаешь ее, когда находишься в вирте, она полностью завладевает твоим вниманием, и ты не можешь выйти, пока не доиграешь. Но это не обычная сетевая игрушка, где ты просаживаешь свои деньги и тратишь время на то, чтобы мочить несуществующих монстров. В «Стратегии выживания» ты сам себе монстр и демон, и твой квест — это поиск самого себя. Эта война — психологическая. Игра должна помочь людям выбраться из клеток и показать, что реальный мир на самом деле не враждебен. Тогда и разрушать его не будет надобности.   
— Твоя сестра была гением, если смогла создать такое, когда сама была совсем ребенком, — задумчиво сказал старший. — А почему ты сказала «когда будет закончена»?  
Ринго сразу поникла:  
— Потому что Момока не успела ее дописать. Ты прав, она была гением. А я... я просто посредственность. А она считала, что я смогу...  
— Ты сможешь.  
Сё подошел, взял ее за плечи и заглянул в глаза. Это получилось как-то само собой:   
— Никакая ты не посредственность, ты очень талантливая! Ты восстановила второй дневник и нашла правильные координаты, так что мы сейчас отправимся за Химари. А пока мы будем лететь, ты сядешь и допишешь то, что не успела твоя сестра. Она в тебя верила, значит, у тебя все получится.   
— Что, правда? Химари действительно там? — обрадовалась Ринго.  
— Правда, — подтвердил Камба. — Я кое-что узнал по своим каналам. Так что иди устраивайся в компенсаторе. Сёма позовет тебя, когда можно будет вылезать.   
Ринго убежала в каюту, а старший одобрительно похлопал его по плечу:  
— Давно бы так. Только я на твоем месте еще закрепил бы успех поцелуем.   
— Да ну тебя, — отмахнулся Сёма.


	19. Chapter 19

***  
Ринго сразу поняла: что-то изменилось, пока ее не было здесь.  
«На замках — никаких следов, вот что. И они даже как будто стали прочнее».  
Потом появился спутник Момоки, а самой Момоки все не было.   
— Она не придет. Кстати, мы так и не познакомились. Позволь представиться — доктор Санэтоси. А ты — Ринго, это я уже знаю.  
У Санэтоси была в руках корзинка с двумя черными кроликами. Кролики Ринго сразу не понравились.   
Она попробовала вызвать грозу, но ничего не вышло. Никакого грома и молний, только слабенький дождик.  
— Какая ты способная, аж мурашки по коже! — улыбнулся Санэтоси.   
— Издеваешься, сволочь?  
— Ну что ты, я восхищаюсь. У тебя с первого раза получилось то, к чему она шла месяцами. Но тебе это не поможет.   
Ринго разозлилась и попробовала усилить дождь. Капли стали падать чаще, но в результате она сама тоже промокла. А розовому — хоть бы что. Замкам — тем более.  
Зараза!   
«А если вот так?»  
Дождь приобрел явные признаки кислотного, что Ринго тотчас же ощутила на себе.   
Она в сердцах хлопнула наскоро сотворенной дверью, на которой не было текстуры, и вышла. Черновик, правда, сохранила.


	20. Chapter 20

***  
База Санэтоси находилась на теневой стороне небольшого спутника. Система была малонаселенная, только на второй планете устроилась какая-то небольшая колония. А тут, на спутнике четвертой, некогда велась добыча ресурсов, но ее забросили с полсотни локальных лет тому назад. Теперь здесь хозяйничал тот, кто отнял у них сестру. Старший показал фотографию — очень молодой человек, с приятной внешностью. Поверить в то, что этот парень — монстр, было непросто.   
— Можешь не верить, — сказал Камба. — Главное, заберите оттуда Химари, и потом можете верить во что хотите, хоть в Пасхального Кролика...   
— Стоп, — Сёма не дал себя заморочить. — Что значит «заберите»? А ты разве с нами не пойдешь?   
— Я должен доставить груз, иначе вас не впустят. Кстати, запомни код: 1221151023101216. Это от входного шлюза.   
Сё внимательно посмотрел на брата:  
— Кам, что ты задумал?   
— Ничего, — безмятежно ответил тот. — Иди поторопи Ринго. Вирусню можно и потом дописать.   
Пингвины суетились вокруг Трешки — та немного ожила, пыталась вставать и ходить по кораблю, а остальные насточиво укладывали ее обратно. Пингвинья Шляпка смотрела с экрана как-то грустно и молчала.   
— Пожелай им удачи, Принцесса, — подмигнул ей старший.  
— Удачи, — Шляпа кивнула и как-то подозрительно быстро ретировалась, прикрывшись скринсейвером. Сё был уверен, что искин в курсе планов брата, и Шляпа смылась, чтобы случайно не выдать секрет.   
«Заговорщики недоделанные!»  
Сёма помог Ринго надеть тонкий защитный костюм и приладить шлем — неизвестно, что там внутри базы, вдруг разгерметизация или какая-нибудь дрянь в воздухе, — усадил ее в глайдер, проверил и перепроверил ремни безопасности.  
— Да ладно тебе, Сё, я же не маленькая, — улыбнулась ему Ринго. — Ты забыл, как я попала на «Принцессу»? Сам не забудь пристегнуться.   
— Ну все, валите уже, — ворчливо сказал Камба, открывая грузовой шлюз. — Сейчас самое время. Санэтоси не должно быть на базе.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Разведка донесла. Вперед, спасатели!   
Сёма запустил двигатель, подождал, пока тот наберет обороты, и показал большой палец. Кам на дисплее кивнул и отключил магнитные захваты. Глайдер неуклюже скользнул в зев шлюза, едва не задев колпаком верхний его край — Сёма снова забыл, что управление Камба настроил под себя, и штурвал отзывался на самое легкое касание.   
— Ой, — сказала Ринго.  
— Косорукий бегемот! — обидно прокомментировал старший. — Смотри в базу не впились на полном ходу.   
— Сам бегемот, — огрызнулся Сёма и принялся на ходу перенастраивать чувствительность штурвала. А то так недолго и правда впилиться во что-нибудь...  
Глайдер он посадил без проблем — аккуратно и точно, возле самого входа.   
— Вот, а ты говорил...  
Камба почему-то не ответил. Странно... Нехорошее предчувствие снова шевельнулось в груди колючим шариком.  
Ринго набрала на панели код. Люк сердито зашипел и стал открываться.   
Нужно было идти внутрь.   
— Ринго, — сказал он. — Прости меня. Я не могу пойти с тобой.   
Она повернулась, в глазах — изумление и обида:  
— Почему?  
— Камба, — пояснил он. — Он придумал что-то опасное. Я должен ему помочь. Ринго, найди Химари, пожалуйста!   
— Хорошо, — кивнула она. — Иди. Я справлюсь.   
— Ринго...  
— Ну что тебе еще? Иди, спасай брата.  
— Я люблю тебя.


	21. Chapter 21

***  
Нити. Цветные. Алые связывали ее и не давали двигаться, они тянулись к Санэтоси. Но были и другие. Больше всего зеленых — это Ринго, связь с ней очень крепкая. Свитые вместе синие и пурпурные — братья. Тоненькие, слабые ниточки. Химари очень осторожно тронула двуцветную нить. Если следовать по ней, можно найти тех, с кем она связывает.   
Что означают эти нити? Связи между людьми? Судьбу? А если — жизнь? Если она неосторожным движением может убить Ринго или Камбу? «Ты очень сильная...» «Нельзя распоряжаться силой, не научившись прощать...»  
Как избавиться от алых нитей, не уничтожив при этом все остальные?

Ждать пришлось недолго. Вскоре после того, как глайдер покинул «Принцессу», на корабле появился гость.   
Человек с розовыми волосами уверенно прошел в рубку, словно бывал здесь каждый день.   
— Ну здравствуй, Такакура Камба. Рад познакомиться. Ты так похож на отца, просто мурашки по коже...  
— Не смей говорить мне об отце, — зло сказал Камба. — Это из-за тебя они с матерью стали преступниками.   
— Они хотели освободиться и очистить мир от...  
— Заткнись! Ты хотел получить Сердце Скорпиона — вот и получай!   
— Глупый мальчишка, — усмехнулся Санэтоси. — Я — призрак. Огонь не причинит мне вреда...  
— Это мы еще посмотрим. Принцесса! Детонация зарядов!  
— Слушаюсь, капитан, — грустно улыбнулась Шляпка.   
Корабль содрогнулся. 

— Кам, ответь! — Сёма повторял это снова и снова, но старший не отзывался. Канал связи с «Принцессой» был исправен, индикатор горел зеленым. Только вызовы почему-то блокировались с корабля.   
Он был далеко, слишком далеко, когда округлое брюшко «Принцессы» — грузовой трюм, — вспухло оранжевым пламенем.  
«— Что у нас в трюме?   
— Сердце Скорпиона.»  
«Я должен доставить груз...»  
«Санэтоси не должно быть на базе...»  
— Камба! Какого черта! Скотина ты такая! Почему ты не сказал? 

Клубки цветных нитей. Такие красивые...  
Когда-то Химари захотелось научиться вязать.   
Сперва она делала одноцветные шарфики. Синие, красные, розовые... Просто и незамысловато, но все-таки красиво.   
Потом она осваивала многоцветные узоры. Путалась, распускала, повторяла по сто раз один и тот же участок. Результат стоил трудов — ей завидовали все одноклассницы. А одноклассницы Ринго выстраивались в очередь, чтобы заказать у Химари модную шапочку.   
Затем ей надоели симметричные узоры, и Химари на некоторое время забросила вязание. А позже случайно открыла, что самое интересно получается, если не продумывать будущую вещь, а просто импровизировать — с цветами, фактурой, формой...  
Химари взяла в руки ампулу с алым раствором. Алая нить.   
Она добавила синюю и пурпурную, потом зеленую, розовую... Химари сплетала в единое полотно нити-судьбы — свою, Момоки, Санэтоси, Ринго, Камбы, Сёмы.   
Наверное, она останется здесь навсегда. Пусть.   
Химари научится прощать.   
А Ринго и братья проживут свою судьбу счастливо. 

Ринго бежала по коридорам базы. Везде были двери, незапертые — приходилось заглядывать в каждое помещение только затем, чтобы убедиться: Химари здесь нет. И здесь тоже. И здесь...  
Коридоры не кончались. База уходила вглубь на несколько этажей. Ринго проверила только три, но у нее уже кружилась голова. Если бы в комме не было плана базы, на котором она отмечала проверенные участки, она бы заблудилась уже на втором.   
Где же Химари? Может, Камбу обманули?  
Она всячески гнала от себя мысли о братьях. Не сейчас. Нужно найти Химари. А с ними всё будет хорошо, пока она в это верит. 

Все было хорошо, у Химари даже начало получаться что-то интересное. Красивое. Но вдруг нити начали путаться и рваться. Она подхватывала концы, связывала, но нити расползались в руках, словно истлели в одну секунду...

Грузовой шлюз был разворочен, но пламя било сбоку, и «Принцесса» от взрыва слишком быстро вращалась. Только с четвертого раза ему удалось попасть внутрь, ободрав глайдер о края шлюза. Захваты, разумеется, не сработали, так что тормозить пришлось о заднюю стенку бокса. Едва переведя дух и выбравшись из покореженной кабины, Сёма попытался пробраться в рубку. Он двигался слишком медленно — все люки между отсеками были закрыты из-за разгерметизации корабля, и на то, чтобы открыть каждый из них, ушла чертова прорва времени.   
«Неизвестно, сколько в трюме было взрывчатки, и вся ли она сдетонировала. Надо скорее вытащить Камбу».  
Наконец он дошел. В рубке было дымно, но, вроде бы, оставался воздух. «Нужно надеть ему кислородную маску, — подумал Сёма. — Черт, да где же он?»  
Потом он увидел.   
Темно-красное пятно — шевелюра брата. И алые пятна повсюду, — слишком яркие, неправильные, невозможные, их не должно здесь быть! — его кровь.   
Разве человек может выжить, потеряв столько крови?  
«Камба не мог умереть! НЕ МОГ!»  
Сёма тащил его за собой к глайдеру, отказываясь верить в то, что ему уже не нужна ничья помощь.   
В этот момент второй контейнер с «Сердцем Скорпиона» все-таки взорвался.


	22. Chapter 22

***  
Два мальчика шли по улице и спорили:   
— Яблоком награждаются те, кто жертвует жизнью ради любви.   
— Но сказке конец, когда умираешь!  
— Нет, не конец! Кэндзи уверяет, что со смертью все только начинается...  
Девочка с розовыми волосами подошла к ним и заявила:  
— Те, кто жертвует собой ради другого, выходят из клетки и получают второй шанс. Так что кыш отсюда оба!  
— А яблоко? — спросил один из мальчиков.   
— А яблоко я сама сьем! — заявила девчонка, толкая их в спины. 

Он смотрел сквозь колпак глайдера на звезды, как будто видел их впервые в жизни.   
Глайдера? Он что, сидит в глайдере? А как же?..  
И почти сразу же на него заорали:   
— Сёма! Бегемот косорукий! Куда ты прешь? Подбери меня, быстро, я тут болтаюсь, как дерьмо в проруби!  
— Камба? ТЫ ЖИВ? Ты успел залезть в «прилипалу»?  
— Ничего я не успел! Я, блин, ОКАЗАЛСЯ в этой драной «прилипале», чтоб её...  
Дальше последовал такой оборот, который Сёма не рискнул бы повторить не то что при девушках, а даже при механиках полулегального дока, где они обычно чинились.   
В то, что Камба не сам забрался в капсулу, а именно оказался в ней непонятным образом, Сёма поверил сразу. Он тоже оказался в глайдере, хотя отчетливо помнил, как пробирался в рубку покалеченной «Принцессы», как прижимал к груди переломанное тело брата, помнил второй взрыв...  
«Те, кто жертвует собой ради другого, получают второй шанс». Так сказала Момока. Это же наверняка была она? И что-то еще про клетку...  
— Сёма! — это голос Ринго в динамиках.   
— Да!  
— Почему ты не отвечаешь? Что у вас случилось?   
— Все в порядке, — выдохнул он. — Все уже в порядке. Камба в твоей капсуле, сейчас я его прибуксирую на базу. Как дела у тебя?  
— Я нашла ее. Химари, иди сюда, ближе...  
— Сёма, братик! Камба с тобой?


	23. Chapter 23

***  
Теперь Ринго была не одна. Вслед за ней в пространство «Стратегии выживания» вошли Химари, Камба и Сёма.   
Потом появилась Момока — та, которая приходила к Химари. Она выглядела почти как отражение Ринго, только с корректировкой цвета.   
Все пятеро взялись за руки...   
И ничего не было. Никаких громов и молний, ни дождя, ни других спецэффектов.  
Просто замки начали открываться и падать. Они исчезали, не долетая до земли.   
Люди сперва боялись покидать клетки, но затем понемногу начали выходить.   
И тогда исчезли клетки, исчезли стены и пол, и Ринго увидела, что они стоят на вершине холма, а над ними — звездное небо. 

***  
Они сидели в кают-компании: Камба и Химари в обнимку с Трешкой — в креслах, Ринго в пингвиньей шляпке из океанариума и Сёма расположились на розовом диванчике. Хозяин яхты заваривал чай. Первый, Второй и Эсмеральда играли в сайлонов.   
Химари включила галактические новости. Ведущая с немыслимой прической всех цветов радуги бойко тараторила:   
— ...полицейские участки не справляются — количество явок с повинной по последним данным превысило семнадцать тысяч. Бывшие участники крупнейшей террористической группировки «Kiga» массово сдаются властям. Правозащитный Синдикат требует от правительств амнистии для тех, кто не участвовал непосредственно в организации...   
— Вот видишь! — Сё улыбнулся Ринго. — У тебя все получилось!  
— У нас получилось, — поправила его Ринго.   
Санэтоси подал Химари чашку:   
— Осторожно, принцесса, она горячая.   
— Спасибо, — Химари приняла из его рук чай, пригубила и поставила на столик.  
Сёма посмотрел на обзорник — там светилось красноватое звездное скопление в туманности Яблока.   
— Кам, — спросил он нерешительно, — а ты не помнишь ту песню, из училища? Там еще была такая строчка: «Звезды нынче с кислинкой»...  
— Помню, конечно.   
— Как она называлась?  
— «Колыбельная лету», — ответил брат. — Я лучше всего запомнил оттуда другую строчку: «Мы никогда не умрем». 

конец


End file.
